Half Bloods in High School
by SteffieLovesPJO
Summary: AU. CONTAINS : Bitchy Rachel, High School, Camp, Demigods, Percabeth ANDD THALICO! :D R&R please! REVISED VERSION :
1. Chapter 1 New Student

_**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it :))**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, but I do wish I do :))**_

**CHAPTER 1**

***This happened during free period. All of them (Percy, Grover, Nico and Thalia) have free periods at the same time.**

*Percy's POV*

_If x is equals to y, then, why do you have to find the value of x? This sucks. Why am I even thinking about this?_ I was seating in my chair in the most left side of the classroom as I stared out of the window beside me. _Could free period ever get more boring? I should've just stayed outside. But, NOOO! I let myself be so sentimental about that stupid "x is equals to y" probably in my math homework and stayed indoors and, why do I have to stay in the classroom of my next subject? Men, I'm just so stupid at times._ Just as I was about to start another set of gibberish, my best friend, whom, funnily, is also my cousin, came running towards me from Gods knows where. Oh... and he's name's Nico di Angelo, by the way and he's the son of Lord Hades. Me? I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Lord Poseidon. I'm not really going to elaborate the Gods and Goddesses so... why don't you just Google them?

"PERCY! I've been looking for you!" Nico shouted as he neared me. Nico's some punk-ish/emo-ish kid. He's hair is kind of long that pretty much covers his brown eyes. He's pretty much well-built, but I guess that's expected. After all, he is a demigod. Well, I am too, by the way... Like you guys didn't know... He was wearing his usual clothes, BLACK, as expected.

"Well, you found me." I mumbled, turning to him, half-annoyed that he had to yell so loud. "And why the hell do you have to shout?"

"It's not really my fault considering you didn't hear when I kept calling you earlier." He said, rolling his eyes, while I gave a little "oh". "Have you heard?"

"Heard of what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some new girl." _New girl? I wonder what she's like..._I thought.

"New girl? What about her?" I said, speaking my thought.

Before he could say something, my other friend/ cousin, Thalia, came. Thalia is somehow like Nico but the girl version with black hair with blue streaks and her eyes were the color of electric blue but she's pretty much punk-ish like Nico. Oh, and she's the daughter of Lord Zeus.

"Have you heard?" She asked, déjà vu much. I was about to ask how she knew where we were but, thought better of it.

"Of the new girl?" I simply asked.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess you heard already. BUT, I know more than you know." She said with a very weird, cheerful, knowing grin.

"Okay?" Thalia's grin was freaking me out a little. "What about the new girl?" I asked them both.

"She-" Thalia started, but the bell rang cutting her off. "I guess I'll tell you later in class. I'll just get my things. "

"Ok." I simply said.

***In the classroom before the class starts and before the teacher came in***

"Hey, where's Grover?" I asked Nico. Right at that moment, Grover came in. Grover is a tree-hugger well that's expected from him. He is a satyr. Anyway, he looked shocked and panicky at the moment that made me raise my brows in worry and confusion.

"Whoa!" I asked as he came running in. "What's up with you?"

"Have you heard of the new girl?" he asked me quickly.

"Yes. Not would you PEOPLE just tell me about her?" I was starting to get really annoyed. "All I've been hearing is 'Have you heard about the new girl?' and I think it's about time you tell me about her!"

I was looking intently at Grover and Nico that I didn't notice Thalia's footsteps as she entered the classroom.

"I'LL TELL IT!" She butted in "After all, I'm the one who talked to her."

"Ok, so what about her?" I asked, now staring at her.

"I think she's a demigod."

_**Okay guys! So? What do you think? BAD or GOOD? I actually made the first 4 chapters but I didn't want my efforts wasted when you didn't like the story. So, FLAMES are allowed :)) just tell me your opinion. AND it would help me a lot if you would suggest some of your opinion to make this story better and interesting. PEACE OUT! :))**_

**REVISED: Hey guys! I've revised the first chapter. I know I said at "Chapter 20 Please Read" that I'm pulling an "all nighters" but I guess I can't. I'll probably be able to re-fix until either chapter 2 or 3 or maybe both but, I'm not sure. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Her

_**Hi guys! So, I'll post the next chapters already :)) But I really need your help..(see what I wrote way down there)**_

_**111Rae : Aw… tnx :))**_

_**DaughterOfZeus911 : haha, ok^^**_

_**Xxxwisegirlxxx : okay, here it is.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO :( sadly….**_

**CHAPTER 2**

*Percy's POV*

"WHAT?" Nico and I asked at the same time. I looked at Nico questioningly

"I thought you knew?" I asked him accusingly.

"Well, yeah, sort of… I know about the new girl, and I was supposed to tell you she was beautiful and hot but I didn't think she's a demigod." He said.

"Oh… Okay." I turned to Thalia and Grover, "Does she know?"

"I think so." Thalia answered.

"How?"

"Well, I 'interviewed' her. I asked about her life, her family, where she used to live and all that." She started as she started recalling her 'interview' "She's really nice by the way. So, when I asked her who her parents, where she said 'My dad is Frederick and my mom is Athe-Helen."

"So? She could have easily made that mistake. That doesn't give us enough clue to prove she's a demigod or her mother is Lady Athena."

"Yeah, but you still haven't seen what she was wearing and how she looks like." Thalia insisted.

Then SHE came in. She had blonde hair with a little curl in the end of her hair. She wore a t-shirt with an owl on it and she wore matching owl earrings. She was indeed beautiful AND hot as Nico described her but what really got to me were her eyes. She had beautiful stormy gray eyes. Athena, Lady Athena's eyes. In this camp we attend to, we train and learn the things we must know about being a demigod and this girl looks exactly like the Athena campers. She was looking for the teacher when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at her back to see Mr. Brunner come in. Mr. Brunner is a centaur by the way and he's also called Chiron. Mr. Brunner gently putted his hand on her shoulder pushing her with him to his table. They talked for a while as I placed my head down, then Mr. Brunner spoke up,

"This is Annabeth Chase. Please be nice to her." There were hellos, boy's winking at her and girl's raising an eyebrow at her. "Please seat beside Mr. Jackson." He said while he pointed at me. I looked up, I saw Annabeth walking down the aisle to sit beside me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." I introduced myself as I held up my hand for a handshake. She took my hand,

"I'm Annabeth Chase." She said smiling. I stared at her, never letting go of her hand. It pleased me that she never let go of my hand too. _Maybe she just didn't want to be rude or something,_I thought. I couldn't stop myself thinking how beautiful she looked liked as I stared at her eyes. She was staring at my eyes too, but I didn't really have any idea what she's thinking about. Then, a few seconds later Nico cleared his throat. I let go of Annabeth's hand looking down, blushing. Annabeth seem to blush too, but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, uh, yeah… These are my friends Nico, Thalia and Grover." I introduced as I pointed to each of them. They exchanged some hellos and smiles.

"Okay, we'll talk about Greek Mythology." Mr. Brunner said starting the lesson. We, the demigods (Thalia, Nico and I) and other Greek mythology 'creatures' (Grover), as I could say, knows a lot about Greek mythology because of the camp I was telling you about so I didn't bother to listen. I glanced at Thalia and Nico, they were smiling at each other or probably something else. They stared at each other in the eyes. I was starting to think that they really like each other. While Grover, he was staring at the board. Though, I wasn't sure if he was listening or not.

And lastly, I looked at Annabeth, she was looking at me but when I looked at her and our eyes met, she looked at the teacher, blushing. I only looked at her for a second then I looked at the board too, smiling. Then, my mind shifted to what Thalia said earlier about Annabeth being a demigod. I didn't really know what to think about it. I mean I didn't know if she being a demigod was good or not. I stared at the board thinking, and then the bell rang. _YES! LUNCH TIME!_ I thought. I turned to Annabeth, she was starting to get up.

"Hey, Annabeth, do you want to have lunch with us?" I asked her, trying to be nice.

"Sure, thanks." She said smiling. And I smiled back saying "Cool"

We all stood up. "I'll catch up with you guys. I'll just ask Mr. Brunner something." I said.

It seems like Thalia wanted to ask why and I was thinking that she was thinking it was about Annabeth but she remembered Annabeth was beside us. So she simply said, "Okay, but hurry."

I stayed beside the teacher's table, while I waited for the other students to leave. When the classroom was empty I turned to Mr. Brunner a.k.a Chiron in our world. He's a centaur and he is the director atour camp.

"Chiron, do you think Annabeth's a demigod?" I asked him. He turned around to look at me and said

"I can't be sure. She does have Lady Athena's eyes and the features of Athena campers. Though, it could still be a coincidence. So please keep an eye on her."

"Will do." I turned and ran to the cafeteria.w

***In the cafeteria***

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I came to our usual lunch table. "Oh, Nico, where's Bianca?"

"She's at home. She doesn't feel good." Nico answered. Bianca is Nico's older sister so she's also a demigod and a daughter of Lord Hades.

"And where's Red?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare a.k.a. R.E.D. would pass as an oracle but she didn't take that job... yet.

"She's buying her food." Grover was the one who answered.

"Oh, Okay." I said, scratching my head, trying to remember a little thought that crossed my head a little while back. "Oh yeah, do you guys want to go to 'Tea's and Cakes' later?"

"Yeah! It's been a long time since we hang out together." Nico answered. Thalia and Grover seem to agree. Annabeth didn't say anything. She was just staring at us.

"Annabeth, do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" I asked, confusion looming over me.

"I don't really want to intrude" She said, then she looked at Thalia, Nico and Grover. "Uhm, is it okay if I come?" she asked Thalia, Nico and Grover.

"Of course it is. And don't worry about it, you're not intruding. And it seems like you already belong with us." Thalia said reassuring her, and then she smiled. Annabeth smiled back. _She is nice, like what Thalia said. And was Thalia giving her a hint or something?_I thought.

"Well then, I guess I'll go." _YES! SHE'S GOING!_I thought happily. _Wait. Why am I so happy? It's not like it's the best thing in the world._ I wondered. _Maybe it is. _A little voice in my head said.

A few minutes later, Red came with her lunch. She was looking at Annabeth with a weird expression in her face. Annabeth couldn't see her because Red was behind her. Red then frowned, but when she saw me looking, her expression turned into a smile. I smiled at her.

"Annabeth, this Rachel Elizabeth Dare, we call her Red for short." I said introducing Rachel to Annabeth. "Red, this is Annabeth. She's a new student."

"Hi" Annabeth said as she turned around to look at Rachel, smiling warmly. She had a beautiful, calm smile. "Hi" Red said back.

"Red, we're going to 'Tea's and Cakes' later, you wanna come? We're all going, even Annabeth. It would be a good time for all of us to get to know each other." I asked her.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got to go somewhere with my dad later," She said "but thanks for inviting me." She smiled at me . Then she frowned and narrowed her eyes at something. Before I could see what she was looking at she calmed her expression down. She took a sit away from me and Annabeth.

_What the? What or who was she looking at? It's weird for her doing that._I thought. _Well, too bad she can't go, I was thinking that later was a great time to know each other. A great time for me to get closer to Annab- SHUT UP PERCY!_My mind argued _she's a new student and you're already falling in love with her! YOU ONLY SAW HER TODAY! And there's a possibility that her mom is your dad's enemy. Oh, and if she's not a demigod, you CAN'T fall in love with a mortal!_I sighed, my mind was right but, I don't think I care. All through out lunch, I was stealing glances at Annabeth as she talked with Thalia. Her laugh kept ringing in my ears like a bell. Her smile was dazzling me as it shined. I was really enjoying myself just by looking at her that I barely noticed the bell. _Ugh! Great._

On the way out, I matched my pace with Annabeth's. I tapped her in the shoulder and she turned around to look at me.

"Hey, do you know where 'Tea's and Cakes' is?" I asked her. She probably didn't since she was just new here. And I part of me also wanted her not to know so I could offer her a ride.

"Actually, I don't." She said shyly, looking down. Then her eyes met mine as she looked through her eyelashes. And that simple gesture made my heart beat fast. "I was going to ask Thalia but the bell rang and I was shy so…. yeah."

"Oh… well…" I kept my pleased expression to myself as we walked to our next class. I kept my voice in check. And thanks the gods, it never wavered, just neutral. "Would it be alright if I fetched you?"

_**SO? What do you think? (again) Well, anyway, I said somewhere way up there, that I need your help. I WANT and NEED your opinion on what's going to happen in "Tea's and Cake"(it's a café by the way, that I made up, LOL)and how they're going to know and prove that Annabeth's a demigod and vice versa. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE I really need your opinion. So, yeah, as usual, FLAMES are allowed. And is this chap okay with you? Is Rachel being a bitch okay with you? Please REVIEW or PM me! :))**_

**REVISED: Haloo! So, there's chapter 2. That's all for tonight people. GOOD NIGHT! :D**

**BTW, I know there will be some changes that won't match the next chapter but, no worries, It'll be fixed when I upload the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Asking Them Out

_**I'm back! I would LOVE to thank totallyawesome24, her younger sisters, Nicholas Sayre and Blackhawk1997 for those great comments. And I would also like to thank those people who gave me some opinions on what to write :))**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO…**_

**CHAPTER 3**

*Annabeth's POV*

_What the? Did Rachel just give me that look?_I thought. _Maybe I should just ignore it. After all, I'm just a new student. What could I know about her attitude? Anyway... OH MY GODS! Percy is so cute! His eyes, his sea green eyes were the best eyes I've seen in my entire LIFE!__ Chill, Annabeth. Mom will surely kill you if you put love first. Oh great... I'm turning into a Aphrodite girl. Speaking of gods and goddesses, I told Chiron not to tell any demigods that I am a demigod. Why? Well, I wan't to be the one who spots them and approach them. Silly me. I should've just asked Chiron to at least tell me who the demigods in this school are._

"Hey, Annabeth." Thalia said, catching my attention with her sing-song voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Tell me about yourself." She smiled at me.

"Didn't I already tell you something about myself earlier?" I asked. _Yeah. And you almost said that your freaking mother is Athena. Great._

"Okay, fine." She pouted. I laughed at her expression as her pout turned into an expression of something that looks like she's constipated. I laughed harder but, this time she laughed with me. Then the bell rang. I was still composing myself when I remembered that I should've asked her about "Tea's and Cakes' location but, when i looked at her, she was already walking with Nico while talking. I felt shy to intervene so I decided to ask later. As I walked, I noticed someone tapping my shoulders. As I looked behind me, I met the best eyes ever.

"Hey, do you know where 'Tea's and Cakes' is?" He asked me.

"Actually, no." I admitted. _YES! Saves me time to ask Thalia,_I thought. "I was going to ask Thalia but the bell rang and I forgot. Then I saw her with Nico so I didn't want to bother them."

"I see." He laughed. _Shit! That laugh made my heart thump faster. Get a grip, Annabeth!_ I scolded myself. "They make quit a good couple."

"Totally." I laughed with him as I keep sneaking glances at him.

"Well, would you... you know... mind if I... uhhh... fetch you later?" He stuttered, as he scratched his head. _AWW... He looks so ADORABLE when he does that. UGH! STOP! STOP! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM THAT WAY but... __OH MY GODS! HE WANTS TO FETCH ME? AYIEE!_My mouth hangs open and I quickly shut it close but, I'm totally betting my cheeks were flaming red.

"No, I wouldn't mind. Wait, I'll write my address." I looked down, hiding my cheeks, as I grabbed a piece of paper and a ball pen from my backpack. I wrote down My address neatly and gave the paper to him. " There you go."

"Thanks." He said "Would you mind if I also like to ask for your cell phone number?" (YES. I KNOW THAT DEMIGODS ARE'NT SUPPOSED TO HAVE CELLPHONES BUT IT'S MY STORY ANYWAY :)). This time, I couldn't stop myself. My mouth hang open and my eyebrows rose. _AH!_ I was screaming on top of my mind. _ WAIT! Why am I acting this way? I've never felt this way before. Nevertheless have I shouted in my mind because of some cute guy asking my number_? He noticed my expression and didn't understand it correctly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He tried to conceal his disappointment but failed. Even in that expression, he looked really cute.

"No, no! It's okay. Give me the paper. I'll write my number there." I told him, smiling. He grinned at me and gave me the paper.

"Thanks. So, I'll pick you up at 5." And with that, he left.

*Percy's POV*

_She said YES! And I got her number and address! I can't wait for later._ I did a happy dance... in my mind, of course.

*4:55 pm**Percy's POV*

I looked for her house. Surprisingly, it was near ours. I usually pass the houses in this area but never thought of them as special but, now I guess they are. I drove slowly looking at each houses I passed by. I stopped by a house that was supposed to be Annabeth's house, according to the address she gave me. I closed the engine, took out my keys, and walk to the porch. I rang the doorbell and I heard some shouting inside.

"MOM! DAD! I'm going!" It's probably Annabeth.

"Okay dear. Have fun!" It was a girl's voice so, it's probably her mother. Then someone opened the door. Annabeth stood there, smilng.

"So, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." She said then we walked to the car.

_**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. I have to go to mass and I wanted to post something before I left so here it is. After I come back, I'll post the next chapter! PEACE OUT :D**_

**REVISED: BOO! Hahahaha. There you go. I'm going to do the next chapter. Bye bye. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Tea's and Cakes and the Lake

_**Hi guys! I just finished mass and like I said earlier, I will post the 4th**____**chapter. So here it is! Enjoy :))**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO BUT I LOVE IT VERY MUCH! LOL.**_

**Chapter 4**

*Percy's POV*

It was only a 5 minute drive from Annabeth's house to 'Tea's and Cakes'. I parked near the front door and quickly killed the engine. We walked together to the door exchanging glances and I noticed Annabeth's blushing face which made her cuter. I walked faster and opened the door for her.

"Please come in, my lady." I said in an old English accent.

"Why, thank you, sir." Annabeth said, playing along. We laughed at each other as we went inside. Warm air greeted us as we entered. We spotted Grover, Nico and Thalia already seated and they were laughing their heads off. I smiled; they could act very childish sometimes. Annabeth and I walked to them. I noticed Thalia and Nico were staring each other in the eyes. _LOVE SICK!_ I thought. I cleared my throat. Their eyes broke away and they all looked at me, surprise written on their faces. I chuckled quietly as I shook my head. I noticed Annabeth's eyebrow rose and I simply signalled Thalia and Nico. She looked at them and smiled.

"Hi guys." I said. I pulled a chair for Annabeth and she sat on it. She said a simply "Thanks" as I sat down beside her. "So Nico, how's Bianca?"

"She feels a little better but she feels really dizzy when she gets out of bed or just simply sits up." He answered, taking a sip at his drink.

"That's too bad. I hope she feels better soon." I looked at each of them and noticed they already have their drinks. I turned to Annabeth.

"Dao you want to order?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. We stood up and walked to the counter. Fortunately, there was no line. We said our orders and Annabeth pulled out her wallet. I held her hand to stop her. She seemed surprised at that. She had a cute little blush on her cheeks as she stared at my hand so I pulled it back.

"I'll pay for it." I told her, smiling.

"What? No. I can't let you pay." She argued.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I brought my own money."

"Keep it." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled back at her.

"Anytime." I paid for our drinks, and we walked back to the table after we got our orders.

"So Annabeth, how do you like the school?" Grover asked.

"It's great." She smiled, I smiled too. _So she was enjoying school, huh? That's great._

"That's great." Nico said, voicing my thought. "Where did you live before?"

"San Francisco."

"I see. Do you miss it there?"

"A little bit, I guess."

"Annabeth," Thalia butted in "I noticed that you like architecture."

"Yeah, I want to be an architect someday." Annabeth grinned.

"That's great!" Thalia said, smiling back at her.

"I know." I somehow already knew then that they're gonna be the best of friends.

"Kelp head here is into water." Thalia said, pointing at me.

"Hey! Don't start that again!" I argued with her. _Why does she always start that kelp head thing? So what if I like the water? Is it against the law?_

"He'd rather stay in the sea or any bodies of water than study. Unlike you, he's pretty stupid." Thalia said, laughing. "That's probably why he fails his classes!" And with that, all of them burst out laughing.

"I fail because I have dyslexia, ADHD!" I argued again. "So what if I like swimming? Sue me!"

"You have dyslexia?" Annabeth asked. _Oops. I don't think that impressed her._Then she said something unexpected. "I have dyslexia and ADHD too!" We all looked at her. _Wait. Could it be?_

"Nico, Percy and I are all dyslexic. But we don't use it as an excuse for failing!" Thalia continued and they all laughed again. _Didn't they think it's already weird that Annabeth is dyslexic and has ADHD?_

"So, Seaweed Brain flunks his classes and blames it all to dyslexia and ADHD, huh?" Annabeth said. We all stared at her. That caught my attention

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked her, raising a brow.

"Well, since you love any bodies of water, your head is probably full of seaweed so it can't stock anything that was taught to you." They looked at each other and once again, burst out laughing. _Don't they get tired of that?_

"THAT IS SO RIGHT, ANNABETH!" Thalia said, still laughing.

"Oh yeah, Wise Girl?" I said, thinking of a comeback.

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth asked, thoughtfully. "Pretty good for a Seaweed Brain." I had to laugh at that and she joined in.

"Wow. You only met today and you already have nicknames for each other." Nico said. He was probably jealous because she doesn't have a nickname for Thalia and vice versa. 

"It's okay, Nico. I know you're jealous." I said. Annabeth seems to get because she laughed with me. I winked at Nico and Thalia was confused.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Nico asked.

"Nothing that your brain can understand." I smiled, innocently. "Oh, you guys still have time?" I asked them. "Let's go to the lake." They all agreed. After a few more laughs, we stood up and left.

***At the lake***

We sat in the benches, watching the sunset. The wind was fair, not too hot, and not too cold. The suns rays were illuminated in the water and I felt myself relax. Water is the best place I can think best. I sat beside Annabeth, who was beside Grover, and Thalia and Nico sat together at the other end.

We were only there for a few minutes when we heard a very angry growl. We all turned around to the sound. Instincts took over me. I reached for riptide and I uncapped it. I didn't have time to look up and see if Annabeth was seeing Riptide or not, because the Minotaur emerged from the trees.

_**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Please Review! :D**_

**REVISED: There you go. I'm gonna take a bath first before I continue the next chapter. Ta-ta! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Proper Introduction

_**I have nothing to say so on to the story :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, BUT I SERIOUSLY WISH I DO!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

*Percy's POV*

"Grover! Take Annabeth!" I shouted at Grover.

I ran and tried to attack the Minotaur but it hit my hand and Riptide flew. I heard the sky rumble, Thalia's doing. I tried looking around for Riptide when something unexpected happened. Annabeth charged the monster with a dagger. She was able to hit the Minotaur at the stomach and it threw punches at Annabeth which she was able to avoid. She was good, really good and she looked really hot but I knew it'd be wrong if I just gaped at her as she fought the Minotaur. I turned to the lake and concentrated on it. I felt a deep tug in my stomach as I made the water rise up and form it into a trident. (I got the idea in the PJO movie). I was able to make at least 10 tridents, which were as small as daggers, made of water.

"THALIA! Ready?" I asked.

Thalia was making the sky rumble and she started to manipulate the thunders.

"READY!" She shouted back.

"NOW!"

At the same time, I released the floating tridents behind me and Thalia created a big thunder that hit the Minotaur in the head. And in a second, the Minotaur turned to ashes. I bowed a little and took a deep breath. _Hell, that took an ounce of my strength._ When I'm sure that my lungs were full of oxygen again, I turned to Annabeth who was looking at Thalia and I. I walked over to her. She was too stunned to move or speak.

_Here goes nothing_I thought.

"Annabeth, about what you saw…" I started "Do you know ANYTHING about it?"

She simply nodded.

"A-are you a demigod too?" When I said that, Thalia, Nico and Grover were already beside me.

And again, she simply nodded.

"Do you know your parent?" I knew she got what I meant. This time, she spoke up.

"Lady Athena. And I'm guessing that you father is Lord Poseidon, right?" She asked me. I nodded. She turned to Thalia. "And yours is probably Lord Zeus', right?"

"That's right." Thalia replied.

"And you're a satyr, right Grover?" She turned to Grover.

"Mee-ee-ee" Was his genius response (Sorry, I don't know how to make goat sounds :D).

Then she turned to Nico, "And your parent is?"

"_Lord_ Hades." He said with a grin. "Too bad, I wasn't able to show you my awesomeness." He added. Annabeth laughed.

"Well, it's nice to re-know you all. My head is a big bunch of mess right now, and I do not like it the least bit." Annabeth said. We all laughed at that.

"Yeah" I spoke up. I was sad; her mom is my dad's enemy. _We could never be together_I thought. I grimaced. Annabeth seems to notice it.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah! I'm fine" I answered, snapping out of my thoughts. "I'm just thinking about something."

"I see." Then she stared at the lake, probably thinking of something or maybe she's just really tired.

"Come on. Let's leave." We stood up and went to my car. I dropped Nico, Thalia and Grover of their houses. Annabeth was last because she lived near our house and I wanted to talk to her. I stopped at her house.

"Annabeth?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked. She didn't look at me.

"I know we're somehow supposed to be enemies because of our parents but I just want to tell you that no matter what happened with our parents before, I hope doesn't affect our relationship. I really want to be your friend." _Or more._I added through my thoughts. She turned to me and said

"Sure. Why not?" Then she smiled. I grinned at her. I held out my hand for a handshake. _A handshake? Is that the best you can do? WOW! You're getting old. Is that the best you can do?_My mind said to me. She took my hand. And like before, we didn't release each other's hands. I stared at her, mostly at her eyes, hey beautiful gray eyes. She too stared at me, at my eyes. I felt the urge to kiss her but I didn't want to risk the friendship we just built up. And I have NO IDEA how she feels about me. I cleared my throat and we released each other's hands.

"Uhm, so, yeah, uh… So I got to go" Annabeth said. "Thanks for today, it was fun." I laughed at that.

"I didn't know that getting attacked by a Minotaur was fun." She laughed with me. "Oh, and nice work earlier.

"Back to you, Seaweed Brain." I smiled at the nickname she gave me.

"Haha, so… uhm… see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you. Bye, Seaweed Brain." She said as she got out of my car.

"Bye, Wise Girl." I grinned and she smiled back. She closed the door and started to walk towards her house. _I love you._I thought. _It doesn't matter if our parents are enemies. I love you just the same._With that, I started the engine and left. _I never thought I'd fall in love that easily but, you proved me wrong, Annabeth._

_**So? HOW WAS IT? If the action scene with the Minotaur was awful, I AM TRULLY SORRY because I have no idea how to make an action scene. :D But is the story good so far? Do you want me to continue or not? PLEASE REVIEW! PEACE OUT :D**_

**REVISED: HI! That's all :) BYE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Walk?

_**HI! I'm back! :)) Here's the next chapter :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**_

**CHAPTER 6**

*Percy's POV*

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell rang. Signaling that free period was over. I walked to the classroom with Nico. I was thinking of Annabeth. She's all I've been thinking about since last night. I want to tell her how I really feel about her. Though, I'm still very nervous whenever I think about what my dad will say or think if he figured out that I'm in love with a daughter of Lady Athena. Just by simply thinking about it was giving me the creeps.

As we reached the classroom, I looked inside to see if Annabeth was already there. Our sits were still empty so, obviously, she wasn't. Nico and I walked quietly to our table. That was when I noticed that Nico never spoke to anyone today. I moved to the chair beside him. (Chair Positions from L-R: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia)

"Hey Nico. You okay?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled sadly. The plant near us suddenly died. My eyes grew big. Nico's mood must really be ugly for a plant to die.

"Yeah." He said lamely.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "It's obvious you have a problem so spill it." I noticed that I was pushing him. So I added, "If you want to, I mean."

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime." I said with a smile. We were silent about a moment and I was about to return to my seat when he spoke up.

"It's about Thalia." He sighed.

"What about Thalia?"  
"I was thinking of asking her out but I don't have any idea if she likes me or not. I want to know if she feels the same way I feel about her, at least before I asked her out. But of course, why would she like me? After all, I'm just "The Ghost King." He said sadly. Obviously, Thalia was very important for him.

"Took you long enough to tell me." I said. "I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you. I see how she looks at you but, if you really want to be sure, I can help you. I could ask Annabeth about it." I offered.

"Annabeth? How could she help me?"

"Haven't you noticed that Thalia and Annabeth are like the best of friends? And I think that it's in a girl's hormone to have 'girl talks' with their friends. Like they tell their crushes or something like that?" I said, confused with whatever I said.

"I have no idea what you just said… But I'll give it a shot."

"Great. Let's wait for Annabeth to be alone." Then Thalia and Annabeth came. I stood up and moved myself a sit so Annabeth could sit down. Then Grover came in. They sat at their sits. I turned to Annabeth.

"Hi."I said.

"Hello." She said back.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked her.

"Sure. That's what friends are for. Someone you can count on." She said smiling as I smiled back. At least she truly treats me as a real friend.

"So, what is it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said. She seems confused but she let it go. Mr. Brunner came in. We already told him about Annabeth and what happened yesterday. He wasn't really that surprised, after all, 4 demigods could give quite a strong scent but, something was wrong. It was like he knew about Annabeth but, I didn't push him into telling me.

*Lunch Time**Percy's POV*

I started to get up when I heard Annabeth call me. I looked up at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"What was your favor?" _Oh right, I forgot about that._

"Come with me." We stood up, took our bags and left. Annabeth looked back to look at Thalia. Thalia was confused and Annabeth mouthed her "Wait". We walked to my locker, thankfully, it was still empty.

"Okay? What was that for?" She asked.

"I need to say it in private."

"Well, this is private. So what is it?" She looked confused, again.

"It's about Nico and Thalia." When I said that, understanding came to her.

"Oh, you want me to ask Thalia how she feels about Nico?"

"Yeah, Nico wants to ask her out but he's afraid that Thalia doesn't feel the same way."

"I see. But he shouldn't worry. Thalia is way head over heels with Nico." She laughed.

"Honestly?" I asked her, smiling.

"Of course! She would tell me that Nico was so handsome and he has soft hair. His eyes were so good to look at. His body-"She stopped. I laughed. _I didn't know Thalia had it in her to describe a mans body. _"Scratch that but, you get the idea."

'Right. And please don't tell Thalia I asked and that Nico's planning on asking her out."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Yeah, and thanks."

"Anytime." She said, imitating what I said yesterday.

*Cafeteria**Percy's POV*

As Annabeth and I walked to out usual table, I noticed that Bianca wasn't there again.

"Nico, is Bianca still absent?" I asked Nico.

"Nope. Rachel just asked Bianca to come with her in buying her lunch."

"Oh, Okay." I let Annabeth sit first like yesterday. And like yesterday she said thanks and I just smiled again. Then I saw Bianca walking towards us, confused.

"Hey, Bianca. Are you okay?" I asked her, worried.

"Uhm, yeah." She replied.

"Where's Red?"

"Somewhere there."

"I thought she was with you?"

"She was. But when we walked back here she suddenly said she has to sit with someone else." She said, shaking her head.

"I see. Well, Bianca, this is Annabeth. She's a daughter of Lady Athena." I looked at Annabeth. She seems surprised that I introduced her as a demigod.

"HI! I'm Bianca. Daughter of Lord Hades." She said. She smiled at Annabeth and Annabeth smiled back. Bianca sat beside Annabeth and they started talking to each other with Thalia. I turned to Nico.

"She's in love with you." I whispered. He looked at me with mixed emotions on his face. Then his final emotion was a very big grin.

*Dismissal**Percy's POV*

I looked for Annabeth, I want- wait, I mean I NEED to talk to her. Then I spotted her somewhere in the end of the corridor. I ran to her. Thankfully, she was alone.

"Annabeth. You want to walk with me today?" I asked her. She looked up at me, surprised.

"Sure." She said. "Wait. Walk? I though you have a car? I mean if you don't mind me asking. And walking is fine with me, by the way. And I'm just a little curious why you didn't bring your car today. Don't people like boasting their cars or something?" She said, smiling. I laughed.

"I just wanted to walk today. And am I the type of person who likes boasting or something?" I said, still laughing a bit.

"Maybe." She said, laughing with me.

"Haha… Let's go?"

"Yeah."

_**So…I'm going to bed now. I just updated for you guys. It's 11:56 pm already and I'm so sleepy and tired so PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: Yeah... Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 PERCABETH vs PERCARACHEL

_**Yo! I'm back! Here's the next chapter :) I would just like to say thanks to**____**Advanced Faith,JasoerHaleLuva,**____**muffinsPJIHP777**____**and**____**seaweed brain girl. Enjoy ^^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO :(**_

**CHAPTER 7**

*Percy's POV*

"Why did you want to walk home?" She suddenly asked.

"To be honest, I want to talk to you about something." I said.

"Okay... What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." She stopped walking. I looked at her, she was blushing. She looked really cute when she blushes.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah… So, what is it about us?" She continued to walk. This time, I stopped walking. _Yeah, Percy? What about US? _

"I want you to know my feelings towards you." She looked at me; her eyes grew wide with confusion. "I don't know if you feel the same way but I'm ready to humiliate myself just by letting you know how I feel." She stared into my eyes. "I love you, Annabeth. From the moment I saw you. I know it sound like love at first sight. Yes, I know how stupid I sound right now but, I don't care. You're like an angel sent from above. You're the reason for my existence. You're like Juliet and I'm your Romeo. You're my only Cindere-" She cut me off by laughing really hard. _Wow, I just humiliated myself in front of her but, I don't care, and at least she knows how I feel about her._

"Wow… You were not exaggerating yourself when you said you might humiliate yourself. And where in the Universe did you get those cheesy lines?" She said, still laughing as I smiled sheepishly, and suddenly her expression turns serious. "But I feel exactly the same way about you." My face slowly lit up. I looked at her and took her hand. I put my other hand on her cheek. She seems surprised. I gently pulled her closer and kissed her slowly. She stayed frozen but, after a few seconds, she kissed me back. When we pulled back, I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Wise Girl." I said.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said, then we kissed again for a few seconds and we continued walking hand in hand.

Annabeth and I always walk to school and go home together. We kissed; go out watching a movie and having dinner together or simply staying together. This routine lasted for weeks. But as time goes by, Rachel put distance between me and my friends. Whenever I would try to talk to her, she just won't let me and then she'll walk away which makes us worry about her. We've been great friends, why does she have to distance herself from us?

*Rachel's POV*

_Darn that stupid blonde hair girl! Percy was supposed to be mine! And what does he see in that freak show? She's way ugly and what about her eyes? Who has gray eyes! Yeah, those dork Athena Campers! That PERCY SHOULD BE MINE! And I've got just a plan to break them up._ I smiled evilly.

*Annabeth's POV*

_Gods! Things with Percy and I are perfect! I could already hear the wedding bells – Oh My Gods! I can't believe I'm already thinking about it! My two moms don't even know about us! Annabeth, chill. Take a deep breath_. I followed my mind. Then my cell phone rang. It was a text from Percy saying,

ANNABETH. I want to show you something. Come to my house around 6 pm. My mom isn't home so just come in once you get here, go straight up to my room. I'll be waiting.

It took me minutes to read and understand what he texted me. I looked at the time when I received the message it was 5:15 pm. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5.17. _Stupid Dyslexia! I spent 3 minutes reading a text._ I spent the next few minutes, thinking what is it that he wants to show?

*6:05**Annabeth's POV*

I walked up the porch and tried the doorknob, it was open, so I came in. I walked up to Percy's room quietly, because I was thinking that someone might be there. Even though he said his mom wasn't there, it can't hurt to be careful, right? As I got up, I went straight to the front of his door and suddenly felt nervous, I don't know where I got that feeling. So I just continue to turn the doorknob and to my surprise, I saw the most horrible thing ever! I gasped and left crying.

*Percy's POV*

The doorbell rang and I ran down from my room. I opened the door and saw Rachel standing there.

"Hey Percy!" she said.

"Rachel!" I was surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you. May I come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door wide, and let her in. She quickly ran up the stairs and entered my room , leaving me dumbfounded. "Okay..." I went to my room and shut the door behind.

"So? What is it?" I asked her.

"Percy, I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you and the others for the last few weeks." She started. "I came here to make things right," then she looked at my clock. It read 6:05. _Why does she have to look at the clock?_ When I turned back to her, she pushed me to the bed and kissed me. I tried to push her but put her hands at the back of my neck. I tried to unwrap her arms when I heard a gasp. I was able to push Rachel away just in time to see Annabeth leave, crying.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, running after her. I was able to catch up with her. I took her hand and pulled her to me so that she could face me but, she fought with it and kept looking at her left.

"Annabeth. please! Listen to me!" I tried to make her looked at me.

"WHY SHOULD I?" She shouted, crying, now directly looking at me with hatred in her eyes.

"It's not what you think. The thing you saw was – "I started. I was cut off when she slapped me. Hard. Very hard.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Then she ran out the door.

"Percy!" Rachel shouted. Her face was impassive as she ran down the stairs.

"GET OUT!" I shouted at her, my eyes were blazing with anger.

"But…"

"NOW!" Tears were falling down her eyes as she ran out the door.

*The next day, at school**Annabeth's POV*

While walking at the corridor, my head was somewhere else._ I do not want to see his face ever again! I hate him! Since when did he start cheating on me? And now I'm confused with my feelings. How could this be? I know, I still love him but at the same time I'm angry. I don't want to remember that Rachel was above that stupid Percy and her damn hands were wrapped around his freaking neck. ARGH! It was so disgusting! GODS!_

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted.

"Hey." I answered lamely, not looking ate her.

"Where's Percy? It's strange that you two are not together. Did he forget to fetch you at home?"

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?" I snapped at her, I paused for a while, because Thalia does not know anything at all. Then flashbacks came into my mind and suddenly I can't stop myself from crying. Thalia was so surprised. She pulled me to her and she hugged and comforted me.

"What's the matter? You okay? Well a stupid question, looking at you now, it shows that you're not okay. Can you tell me what the hell happened? Did Percy do something stupid again?" Thalia asked worriedly. I told her what happened. After hearing the story her expression went like this. O.o . Then she snapped.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Then the sky rumbled and thundered. "There's got to be a reason for him to do that."

"I think that's the reason behind Rachel's distance between you guys. So no one would suspect of their relationship."

"Oh my gods! You're probably right…" She said, thinking. "But, Percy's not that kind of guy. I'd better talk to him."

"It depends on you. But, tell him not to come near me or else I'll cut his freaking head off!"

"WAIT! You're seatmates during History, right?"

"OH MY GODS! ARGH! I forgot about it. Maybe I should just skip History, after all Mr. Brunner might understand, right?"

"You can't skip class just because of Percy." Thalia argued. "And isn't the Golden Rule says that cheating is wrong?"

"Thalia… The Golden Rule is telling us not to lie. And you should tell that to Percy" I paused for a bit. "But you're right, I can't just skip classes just because of him. I guess it lives me no choice. I'll just avoid that stupid freak!"

Then the bell rang, signalling the start of classes.

"Well, I must go. I'm having my first class with Percy, guess I'll try talking to him. Bye!" Thalia said.

"Bye!" then I walked to my designated room.

*Percy's POV*

"Hey Percy!" Thalia approach me.

"Hey." I answered without any emotions.

"What the fuck happened yesterday?" she shouted at me.

"Annabeth told you?" I asked.

"Of course. You mind telling me about it?" I interrupted her.

"It was not my fault! What happened yesterday was not my fault! Rachel came to my house saying she wanted to talk with me about why she's been ignoring us. When I opened the door, she ran straight to my room, even I was shock because I just let her in the living room! NOT IN MY ROOM!"

"But, why didn't you stop her?" She questioned me.

"How can I? She ran straight to my room. Once I got in, she spoke awhile saying sorry, and then all of a sudden she pushed me to my bed, kissed me and locked her arms around me. I tried to push her away, because I don't want to be kissed by her, 'cause she's not Annabeth. The time that I was able to free myself from her, it was too late because Annabeth ran away, crying." I explained.

"WHOA! Seriously? I didn't know that Rachel was such a BITCH! GODS! Hate her. Didn't you try explaining your side to Annabeth?"

"I TRIED! But she slapped me! And it still hurts… ow…!" Touching my cheek gently, I saw Thalia grin.

"Do you really love her?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. I do love her very much, that I would do anything just to bring her back to me." He frustrated state. "And it was a miracle that we're friends because of our parents."

"Well then, you need to have an idea on how to explain what really happened between you and that BITCHY RACHEL."

"Yeah! Because if I didn't have Annabeth back, I don't know what I can do to Rachel! I can and will wring her neck! All I want to do now is talk to Annabeth without her slapping me or stopping me." I said.

"Oh, wait. I forgot to tell you. She told me to tell you not to talk to her because she's gonna cut you head off." She said, calmly. _How could she say that so calmly? I bet she means that..._

"I'm pretty sure that she's serious about that. How can I talk to her?" I asked Thalia, eagerly but, then the teacher came in.

Then I just had the best idea.

_**Hope you guys enjoy it! Flames are allowed… but be warned that it's not appreciated… Joke :)) Read and Review! Thanks! PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: NOTHING MUCH TO SAY BYE :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Another Chance?

_**Hi guys! :) To be honest, I don't know what I could write for this chapter so tell me if you liked it or not. If many people hated it, I'll redo it... So, R&R please ^^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

**CHAPTER 8**

*Percy's POV*

As the lunch bell rang, I looked for Annabeth. I expected her to be in the cafeteria but she wasn't there. All my friends were there in our table except for Annabeth and Thalia. I walked outside and went to the big tree that I liked to stay in. As I walked there, I was wishing that once I got there I could relax and think about what to say to Annabeth. As I neared the tree, I heard her voice.

"Thalia, I don't know what to do. Why do these things happen to me? Once is enough already!" I heard her, she was crying, really hard.

"What? Did something like this happen before?" Thalia answered.

"Yes… it's like a reply of what happened last night. It's not really a big deal for me but it still hurts. But you know what? When Luke cheated on me, he didn't have the same expression as Percy did. Maybe Percy's different, maybe not. I'm still confused right now. I am VERY mad at him right now but I-I just don't know what to do." She said."I love Percy but he doesn't love me…" _Wait! WHAT? Did I hear her right?_ I felt the urge to approach Annabeth and tell her that it's not true, that I really do love her, very much.

"Percy feels the same way, Annabeth." Thalia said. "I would know."She added. Annabeth just sighed. They stayed quiet for sometime when Annabeth spoke up.

"So, how are you and Nico?"

"WHAT?" She blurted, probably blushing. "I mean what? There's nothing going on between me and him."

"Yeah, right!" Annabeth said, this time, she was laughing and I'm glad to hear that. "So? Did he ask you out yet? Judging from that wicked blush it's a yes."

"Well, yeah… We're going to some fancy restaurant on Friday." Thalia said, she sounded like she was smiling. _Way_ _to_ _go_ _Nico_! I kinda felt bad that I was eavesdropping so I decided to go back to the cafeteria and talk to Annabeth later.

*Dismissal**Percy's POV*

I ran out of the classroom as the final bell rang and went out to wait for Annabeth. A few minutes later she came out. Thank gods she was alone. She was looking down as she left the school. I ran after her and shouted "Annabeth". She stiffened when she heard it but she continued to walk. I shouted again but she was ignoring me. So I kept on shouting her name over and over again. When we were about 500 meters away from school, she turned around and looked at me. Then the words _"if looks could kill"_ passed through my head. Annabeth was glaring at me. _Gods, she looks scary_. I summoned up enough courage and breath. And said,

"Annabeth, please listen to me." I begged.

"Why should I?" She said, still glaring. "You texted me and you said you wanted to show me something and that's kissing RACHEL? YOU'RE A SICK JERK!"

"I did not cheat on you, Annabeth! Rachel came to my house saying she wants to apologize on how she's been acting and then she kissed me! I would NEVER hurt you!" I told her. "And I never texted you anything that night!"

"OH? SO WHAT? SOMEONE MAGICALY TOOK YOU'RE PHONE AND TEXTED ME?" She shouted, she was really angry and she was crying already. "YEAH RIGHT! What I likely story!" She turned around, she was about to run when I grabbed her hands and I pulled her back to me. I tried to make her face me. I put my right hand on her right cheek and pulled it up. I grabbed her waist with my left hand and kissed her with all the passion I could summon. She seems to hesitate at first but she gave in and kissed me back. We kissed for what seemed like forever seconds before we released each other. She hung her head down. I lowered myself so I could look at her eye to eye.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth. I love you more than anyone. I would never hurt you. I would never kiss another girl because you're the only one I want to kiss." I told her. "So please, give me another chance." I pleaded. She pondered for a minute then she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry too; I should have listened to you." She said. I smiled at her.

"It's nothing." I simply said. "You want me to take you home?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." She said. Then I slowly bent down and kissed her again.

_**GUYS! I don't know what to write next! Please share your opinions about this chapter and the next. Like I said above there, if you guys hated it, I'll rewrite it. BTW, if you can't give me any ideas, It's possible that I won't update for weeks or months, unless I know what to write… LOL. But seriously, could you guys please give me ideas? I will totally dedicate that chapter for , and sorry this chapter is really short. I don't know what else to write :)) AND PLEASE, REVIEW! At least make it reach up to 30 reviews :( I would be so happy if it reaches 30 or more :)) So, yeah, g2g, bye guys! R&R! PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: HOW ABOUT THAT? WAS IT GOOD? Okay. I'm being paranoid right now. Anywho, buh-bye! :D**


	9. EXTRA CHAPTER Rachel's POV

_**Hi guys! This is a short chapter about Rachel's POV when she planned to destroy PERCABETH.**____**You guys were probably wondering what Rachel did then AND you guys made me happy because I got 30 reviews! so here is my present for you :)) I would also LOVE to thankxXxWiseGirlxXx,LiLi-GoddessOfStolenThings1234,HubbaBubba77,xx Annabella Princess xx,The Wizarding DemiGod**____**and**____**Rachel Daughter Of Nyx**____**for the reviews. I appreciate it. ANYWAY, ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

**Chapter 8.5 *EXTRA CHAPTER***

*Rachel's POV*

I looked at my watch, it was 5 pm. I had my telescope with me. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt so I could move freely. I looked like a robber as I climbed up the tree near Percy's house. There is a big tree besides Percy's house and it's in front of Percy's window. I climbed slowly and crawled at the big branch of the tree so I could get closer to the window. (Yes, Rachel is good at climbing tree's : P) I peeked inside and saw Percy bare chested (is this right?) as he entered his CR (wow, I made Rachel such a stalker! No offense to **Rachel Daughter Of Nyx** and to all Rachels in the world :)).

I entered his room, THANK GOD HIS WINDOW IS OPEN! I walked to his table where his cell phone was and typed a text for Annabeth. It was 5:15 by then. Then I went out and climbed down the tree slowly. It was 5:20 then, I decided to go to my house and change into a tank top and a short. The travel time from my house to Percy's was only 5 minutes. I got home and changed, I went back to his house. I got back to his house around, 5:55. I parked my car in the house next to his so once Annabeth gets here, she won't be confused. I walked up to his porch and rang the doorbell. I heard someone run down the stairs. Someone opened the door and I saw it was Percy.

"Hey Percy!" I greeted him.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" He asked me, clearly surprised.

"I have something to tell you. May I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door and I went in. As I got in, I ran to his room to continue my plan. After a minute, Percy was up in his room, confused.

"Percy, I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you and the others for the last few weeks. I came here to make things right." I looked at the clock, it was 6:05. I pushed him to the bed and I kissed him. I locked my hands around his neck so he wouldn't get away. Exactly when he was able to release me, Annabeth was already crying as she left. He ran after her, I was dazed. It took me a minute to snap out of it. I walked out of his room to see Annabeth slap Percy, very hard.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Annabeth shouted, then she left. I felt triumphant as I watched them but, I kept my face impassive.

"Percy!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs.

"GET OUT!" She shouted at me.

"But…" I started.

"NOW!" I started to cry and I ran out of the door. Part of me was glad that Percy and Annabeth broke up but, another part of me was mourning, because of this... because of this, I probably would never be part of his life. With that, I cried harder.

_**SO? Was it nice? I hope you guys liked it! :) And I hope you did what I asked you in my last AN. Anyway, BYE!**_

**REVISED: YOU SUCK, RACHEL! Just joking :D Ta-ta! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 Thalico

_**Hi guys… not so jolly am I? Yeah, I'm getting really bored with my life routines… so sad… Guess what's gonna perk me up? REVIEWS! ANYWAY, here's chap 9 :)) Enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: You guys are not stupid to think that someone like me could be as good and imaginative like Rick Riordan to be able to create such a masterpiece right? Right, sooooo I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

_**A/N: Annabeth and Percy have been dating for 3 weeks when Rachel destroyed their relationship. But they're back together anyway so on with the story…**_

**Chapter 9**

*Nico's POV*

_**A/N: This scene is in chapter 6 when Bianca introduced herself to Annabeth.**_

"Hi! I'm Bianca. Daughter of Lord Hades." Bianca said as she introduced herself to Annabeth. She smiled at Annabeth and sat down beside her. Then she started chatting with Annabeth. Then a few minutes later, Thalia joined in with their conversation. Once Thalia was focused with their conversation, I stared at her freely. I was staring at her hair and eyes. She has beautiful blue eyes that sent electric shocks all over me. Someone whispered in my ear snapping me out of my thought.

"She's in love with you." I turned and saw Percy leaning close to me, which made me believe he was the one who whispered in my ear. I was confused, wondering what he was talking about. Then realization dawned on me. Once I realized that he was talking about Thalia, I got angry because Percy suddenly whispered to me. What if Thalia wasn't really that in to their conversation and she'd overheard it? What if she got the wrong idea? Then I grinned at Percy and then only now that finally did it sink that she loves me! GODS! She loves ME! Haha! I was laughing my head off. But of course, I was only laughing inside my head. I would look like a lunatic if I suddenly laugh for no reason. I turned away from Percy and turned thoughtful. I have to find the BEST way to ask Thalia out.

*Thalia's POV* _**A/N: (wow, im having so many an in this chap) Thalia and Annabeth's OOC here, kay?**_

The bell rang. _Aw… lunch is done?_ I thought. Annabeth, Bianca and I stood up. Our next class was the same so we planned to go together. Before we left, I took a last look at Nico, with that shaggy, messy black hair and intense dark brown eyes, he looked very handsome. We first went to our lockers and took our things. After that, we went straight to the classroom. I was still thinking about Nico as we sat in our sits when Bianca suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Thalia, you like my brother Nico right?" She asked. I blushed furiously and Annabeth giggled.

"What? Of course not! I mean… you know… ugh! It's just-no, I mean, I don't!" I said stuttering. I'd bet a million to one that I was as red as a tomato. _UGH, I'm so obvious._I thought. _I bet she and Annabeth knows I'm lying._

"Oh… okay." Annabeth was the one who replied. _Whew… so close._

"YEAH RIGHT! You soooo like him!" She laughed. _I spoke too soon._

"Yeah! Annabeth is right. It's so obvious you like him." Bianca said, laughing like Annabeth. "Just by thinking of the way he looks like you're made for him. I mean, his hair, his clothes and his attitude, you guys are made for each other! You two are like punkish/emo or something." _Really? Emo, huh? I wonder what Nico will think if he heard this. ARGH! Why am I even thinking about this?_

"What!" I said, raising an octave.

"Thalia, YOU told ME before that he has awesome hair, hot body, intense and beautiful eyes and all that. So you have no excuse and I mean NONE at all to say you don't like him." Annabeth explained. I blinked. _Wow, I'm so stupid. I guess I did tell her that. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"I didn't expect the word 'hot' to come out of Thalia's mouth." Bianca and Annabeth laughed.

"Okay FINE! Maybe I do like him." I admitted.

"Maybe?" Bianca asked, smiling.

"Yes!"

"Oh really?"  
"Really!"

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, joining us.

"YES!"

"Are you really sure?"

"Ye-o…" My voice faltered.

"What?" Annabeth and Bianca asked together.

"Okay! FINE! I DO LIKE HIM! A LOT!" They were shocked first because of my outburst then they burst out laughing. _Yeah, I do love him._ I thought before laughing with them.

*Nico's POV**Three weeks later* _**A/N: (Okay, you guys might be thinking, why not just place ALL the A/N's before or after the story.**_ _**Well, because the A/N would be near the part that I was describing in that A/N. Gets? No? Whatever XD) Okay, so, the day Percy and Annabeth broke up is the day Nico asked Thalia out.**_

_FAIL! IT'S BEEN WEEKS SINCE I LEARNED THALIA LIKES ME AND I STILL HAVEN'T ASKED HER OUT YET! THIS IS IT! I'm asking her out later._

*Nico's POV**Dismissal*

As the dismissal bell rang, I went to the classroom where Thalia is supposed to have her last class. As I saw her go out the door, heads down and staring intently in some book. I shouted her name to catch her name.

"Thalia!" She turned to me. I smiled at her she smiled back with a little blush on her cheeks. So cute.

"Hey Nico." She said.

"Hi! Uhm… would you-*cough*-would y-*clears throat*-would you like to you know…" I stuttered. Gods I was so nervous! Thalia was staring at me, confused with an eyebrow raised. _GODS! I CAN'T think properly! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE! __Think fast GENIUS! OR ELSE SHE'LL THINK THAT YOU'RE CRAZY AND SHE'LL GET TURNED OFF BY IT!_My mind shouted at me. I took a deep breath and said "I mean, would you like to go out with me this Friday?" She was surprised but then she smiled at me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said. I was so relieved that I hugged her. Then I suddenly realized what I just did. I pulled back, blushing furiously. I saw Thalia and she had the same expression and blush as me.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"Uh… It's okay." She smiled at me, while her blushed subsided.

"Uhm, thanks. So you want me to walk you home?" I asked.

"I'd love that." She grinned at me. I took her hand and thank gods, she didn't pull back. When we got to her house, we were laughing like crazy because she told a story about her that was very embarrassing. She really is fun to be with. I guess that's one of the reasons why I love her.

"Oh, this is my stop." She said. "Thanks for walking me home, Dead Dude."

"It's my pleasure, Punk Gal." I replied, laughing at our new found nickname. Thalia joined in. (Sorry if the nicknames were awful, I'm not good with nicknames XD)

"Nice nickname, I like it." She said.

"I agree." I said. "Oh, wear something formal for our date and our date is on Friday. I'll pick you up here at 5." I winked at her. She laughed while she blushed. _GODS! She's so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of here! Oh! SHE'S ABOUT TO LOOK! QUICK! TURN AWAY! We might have an awkward staring session!_I looked at the floor for awhile. _Somehow, I think I'm weird talking to myself like this... weird._

"So, I guess I'll be going then." I said.

"Okay, thanks again. And take care walking home." She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. And I'm not walking home." I was amused that she thought I'd be walking home.

"Huh?" She looked confused, then suddenly. "Oh! You're going to shadow travel!" She laughed. "How stupid of me?" I laughed with her.

"You're not stupid." I smiled at, causing her to blush.s

"So see you tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, see you."

_**WIII! SO? Was it nice? I hope you guys liked it! Please review! And how were the nicknames? AND how do you guys want Thalia and Nico's date goes? Anyway, g2g, so sleepy. PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: *sigh* Nico's so awesome... Yeah... So true... OKAY! I'm talking to myself. Bye bye! :D**


	11. Chapter 10 The Date

_**ME BACK! ME BACK! LOL! Sorry for being hyper, I just finished my project so I'm happy! Anyway THANK YOU everybody for the wonderful comments, here are those who commented since my last chapter: **_

_**BlackAmethyst123: haha, no problem :))**_

_**xXxWiseGirlxXx: haha :D**_

_**Rachel Daughter of Nyx: sure, I'll try that ^^**_

_**biancadiangelo0703: thank you ^^**_

_**jahfreenalam: haha, thanks for all the comments, it's nice that I know you like it :))**_

_**xx Annabella Princess xx: thanks for the like (facebook? lol), love ya 2**_

_**The Wizarding DemiGod: haha, I know :P**_

_**Trish di angelo: haha, I know :)**_

_**readingKs: um, yeah, like I said, im no good with nick names :))**_

_**thalico: sure, here it is :))**_

_**So… yeah, thanks a LOT, again XD. ANYWAYYY, here's chapter 10, the date (dum dum dum dum)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'm no Rick Riordan, I DO NOT OWN PJO and I DO NOT OWN the song "CEMETERY" by Say Anything.**_

**Chapter 10 (ooohhhh…. I'm in chap 10 already XD)**

*Nico's POV*

I got ready by 4:00, drove to the chocolate shop by 4:15 and bought some chocolate coated almonds. Then I drove to the flower shop by 4:30 and bought a bundle of red roses. It was 4:45 as I drove to Thalia's house. I turned the radio on just in time as the song "Cemetery" by Say Anything played. **(Listen to it XD it's a very AWESOME song). ** I was at her house by 4:55, I took a deep breath, and went out of my car. I walked to the front door and saw a lady open the door, she was beautiful and somehow looked liked Thalia. Although, Thalia has Zeus' features more. **(Sorry guys! I cant really describe Mrs. Grace because I don't know if she was ever described in the books or something. I haven't read the book for months so I don't really remember. So, sorry again.) **She looked at me then smiled,

"You must be Nico." She asked me. "Please, come in. Thalia is still upstairs, so could you please wait for a little while?"

"Sure, thank you, Mrs. Grace." I replied. She just smiled back and led me to the living room. She asked me to sit in the couch. She sat infront of me with a smile on her face.

"So, Thalia mentioned to me that you're a son of Lord Hades? Am I right?"

"Y-yes, Mrs. Grace." I stuttered. The woman was intimidating. I guess Thalia not only got that attitude from Lord Zeus.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." She smiled, then it suddenly vanished. "But if you ever hurt her, I'll hunt you down and cut your head off." My heart thumped faster like I was in a race. Then Thalia came down, she was wearing a sleeveless dress, it was black with a wide white lace below her chest. The dress reach an inch above her knee. After the white lace, the dress was loose. She wore a wrap up t-strap shoes and it was color white. I've never seen her dressed up like this in my entire life! She was so beautiful, she had a light make up on and her hair was still the same but she was still stuning to look at. I didn't notice my mouth my mouth was hanging open.

"Shut your mouth Nico. I wouldn't want you to swallow a fly." She said and smiled at me. She turned to her mom and said "We're going mom." She went to Mrs. Grace and kissed her cheek and went back to me.

"Let's go?" She asked.

"Sure, please excuse us Mrs. Grace." I said.

"Okay, you kids have fun. And Nico? Please have her home by 11." Mrs. Grace replied.

"Yes, Mrs. Grace." She smiled at me. Thalia and I walked out of the door and I opened the car door for her.

"You look really beautiful." I complemented her.

"oh... uhm... I mean thank you." She blushed slightly as she stuttered and sat in the car. I walked to the driver seat and started the car.

"So? Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"It's a secret." I smiled at her. She laughed at that.

" 'kay."

*Thalia's POV**Still in the car*

We drove to the secret place that Nico kept on insisting to tell me. Nico suddenly stopped the car and turned to me.

"Are we here?" I asked, looking around. All I saw where houses.

"No, but we're near. I want to surprise you more so would it be alright if put this blindfold on you?" He asked me.

"Uhm, okay?" I answered, unsure. He smiled and put a blindfold on me. After, he continued to drive for a few minutes and stopped again.

"So? Are we here?" I asked, starting to get impatient.

"Yeah. Just sit. I'll help you out." He said. He went out of the car. He opened the door for me.

"Careful." He said. He took my hand and of course, I was probably blushing like crazy. I gripped the side of the car as I slowly tried to feel the ground. As I did, he held me in the waist to give support. It surprised me that he could be gentle considering his hot body. He held my hand as we walked and he offered his body so I could lean on him. But I said I was okay, I would've died in that spot if I let myself lean on him.

"Be careful." He said again.

"Always am." I replied. He Just laughed.

"Okay, stop. I'm taking your blindfold off." He took my blindfold of slowly and i was shocked with what I was seeing right in front of me. We were in a beach **(I'm sorry that I can't really give a place, I'm not from the US so I have no idea. Maybe this could be my own beach.. LOL XD)** and there where circle lanterns hanging from the trees. There was a circular table with two sits across from each other. There where rose petals scattered on the sand, a mix of white and red. The scene was just so romantic. The table was empty except for wine glasses and a wine in an ice bucket, of course. He led me to the chair and pulled the chair out for me.

"Wait here for a few seconds." He said.

"Sure." He ran back to where the car was and he was back in 30 seconds with a bundle of roses and chocolate. He sat in the other chair with it and laid it infront of me. I still can't get over the fact that these were all real.

"Here, these are for you." He said as he smiled that beautiful heartbreaking smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"Do you like it? I mean, everything?" He seemed nervous with what I would say.

"Yes. This place is very beautiful. Did you do these yourself?" I asked.

"I got some help." He laughed and I smiled back.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, grinning. "And who helped you?"

"You'll see." He grinned and winked at me. I blush crept my face. _HOTTIE_ _ALERT!_

"I can't believe that a son of Lord Hades could actually be mushy in heart." I said laughing, covering my blush and he laughed with me.

"So...do you want to eat now?" He asked.

"Sure. Where's the food?" I asked, looking around.

"Here." He snapped his fingers and I thought that the food would suddenly appear, which would be awesome, by the way, but instead, a few meters from us, the ground opened. 2 skeletons came out with a tray of food and walked to us. My eyes where huge as they got closer. The funny things was that the skeletons were wearing a coat and put the food in the table and walked back to the hole. Then suddenly, the fracture closed.

"Wow. I didn't know you could do that." I said, still surprised. He laughed.

"Dig in." He said.

"So… they were the one's who helped you?" I asked, disbelief in my face.

"Yup." He laughed.

"Wow." I said, shakinh my ate as we exchange jokes and stories.

After eating, we stood up and sat near the water. I took off my sandals and placed it beside me. We lied down in the sand watching the stars.

"Thalia, do you know why I did this?" He suddenly asked.

"Actually, not really." I admitted. He smiled and took my hands. I blushed a little and my eyes grew a little bit too.

"Well, to tell you. Since the first day I saw you. The day you walked in english class back then, I already had a goal. Do you know what it is?" He asked sincerely. I just simply shook my head.

"I thought 'I'll make this girl mine.'" I gasped the slightest bit and I looked in his face. He was serious but his face was soft at the same time. "Thalia, I might not be the best guy in the world. I might not be the guy that you would want to be with but right now? I don't give a damn about it. I love you very much Thalia. I'm asking you for a chance that could change my life for the best. Something that would make me happy, probably the most happiest person alive. You're the best thing that has ever crossed my path and I'll do my best not to let you slip away. So please, would you give me a chance to be your boyfriend?" My heart thumped faster.

"The moment that I saw you, that moment that our eyes met, I thought 'Would I be enough for a guy like him?'." I admitted. "I was determined to try to make you like me. I'm no Aphrodite kid to actually be good with those things. I'm not beautiful, fashionable or anything like them. I tried to forget you but then I learned that you're a demigod and my cousin. It would be bad if I shut you out. So I let you in. It was a big mistake to let you in my life because you made me fall in love with you more than ever. I was hopeless, I've always thought then that you'll never be mine. But seeing you right now, hearing what you just said? It's probably the most perfect mistake I've ever done because I love you too, Nico. Very much."

"That's all I want to hear." He took my face in his and kissed me. I kissed him back, making the kiss deeper. I put my arms around his neck as we kissed each other. We pulled back seconds later, panting heavily. We smiled at each other.

"Let's go?" He asked.

"Sure." I put my shoes on. He helped stand up. He held my hand as we walked. He snapped his fingers like earlier then the 2 skeletons came out again and started cleaning. I took my once look before we left. _Best night ever… _We were holding hands until we reached the car. As he sat down beside me, I rested my head in his shoulder as he was driving, still holding hands. As we got to my house, he opened my door again for me.

"Good night Thalia." He said.

"Night. Thank you for tonight." I replied with a smile.

"No, it's nothing. Though, I should be the one thanking you." We laughed. We stood there for a minute smiling to each other when he suddenly said "I love you very much."

"I love you too." I said. He pulled me in a kiss, sealing the best night I've ever had.

_**SOOOOO? How was it? Anyway, It's exactly 1:30 am. I'm going to be now. I hope to see your reviews when I wake up! :)) Mornight everybody! PEACE OUT :P**_

**REVISED: NO COMMENT… Peace out ;D**


	12. Chapter 11 Good Day Gone Bad

_**I'm BACK! Sorry for not updating last week. I was almost done last week when I left the computer for a while, silly me. When I got back, someone closed the Microsoft Word and I wasn't able to save the last chapter. So… I retyped it again today cause I got lazy next week. ANYWAY, thank you for those wonderful comments you left :)) OH! AND I dedicate this chapter to Lumpopoo ans cstar12 because I got this chapter's idea from them :)**_

_**the ghost king: Thank You :))**_

_**xx Annabella Princess xx: haha, thank you. "cemetery" is awesome, right? :)**_

_**thalico: haha, I know.**_

_**Lumpopoo: Thank you for the idea. It's good, you gave me this idea so… I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU :)**_

_**biancadiangelo0703: Thank You :)**_

_**cstar12: THANKS for the idea, like Lumpopoo's, I dedicate this chapter to you! :)**_

_**huntress of night: Well, actually, they loved each other for a long time, right? And they've know each other for a long time before Annabeth even came to school with them, right? So, when they admitted their feelings for each other, they can't hold back saying "I love you" to each other. I hope you understand. Thanks for commenting :)**_

_**Electronic Bookworm: Okay, to answer your question. Have you ever heard "love at first sight"? Well, it was like that. In the movie, Annabeth told Percy that she has strong feelings for him, right? But, she still doesn't know if it was positive or negative. Percy admired Annabeth more after seeing her fight. He now knows there could be a possibility for them to be together since she's a demigod. Now, he put the thought between the rivalry of their parents aside because he really loves her already and it grew more to know that even Annabeth is okay for them with being friend So, he has a hope that there's a possibility of them being together. He now has a goal to make Annabeth fall in love with him. And it came out, Annabeth likes him too. So, now, they're together. Got it? And how are my chapters horrible? Thank you for the comment and I hope I was able to clear any misunderstandings. :)**_

_**OKKAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! On with the story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO**_

**CHAPTER 11**

*Nico's POV**Monday Free Period*

During free period, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I sat in the big tree outside school and I was holding hands with the most perfect girl ever. I stole a glance at Thalia's face. She tucked a strand of her hair to her ear and she was reading a book intently. She looks beautiful in that position. Her brows furrowed in concentration and her lips forming a little pout. I could've kissed her then and there but, she's busy so... no thanks.I looked at Annabeth and Percy, they were laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes. I looked at Grover and saw he was doodling in his notebook, happily. I looked back at Thalia when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back and saw Percy.

"Hey guys. You want go to the mall on Friday?" He asked.

"Sure… if Thalia will go." I said as I looked at Thalia. She looked up from her book as she heard her name.

"What?" She asked.

"Percy asked if we want to go to the mall on Friday."

"Oh, are you going?" She asked me.

"If you are." I replied.

"Well then I'm going." She simply said. She smiled at me expectantly.

"Then I'm going too." I told Percy. I smiled at Thalia.

"Awww… Aren't they sweet?" Annabeth teased and Percy and Grover laughed. Thalia and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Annabeth." And they just laughed.

"Grover, are you going?" I asked Grover.

"Sorry guys. I can't, I already have a plan for Friday night." He replied.

"Aww… too bad, G-Man." Percy replied.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But don't miss out next time."

"Sure." He said and he continued doodling in his notebook.

*Percy's POV**Friday Afternoon at the mall*

We stayed at this Italian restaurant and talked about random stuffs.

"Feels like a double date." Percy laughed suddenly.

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"How about we go and play at the game zone?" Thalia suggested.

"That's cool. Let's pay then go there." Percy replied then he signalled the waiter for our bill. After paying, we went to the game zone. Thalia and Nico went to some shooting game and Annabeth and I went to the dance pad. We were having fun and I've got to say, Annabeth is one heck of a good dancer. I kept staring at her through out the game and kept my grin. She was shaking and boobing her head and she looked so cute that I wasn't able to stop myself from grabbing her waist and pulling her to me.

"Percy!" She shouted, looking at me with her really red face.

"Have I ever told you your beautiful?" I asked her sincerely and she blushed, if possible, harder.

I couldn't help myself that I kissed her. Damn those who are watching! My hand went to her waist as she moved her hands slowly to my neck, then my hair. We pulled away a little later for oxygen. Annabeth's face was red but, I'm not sure if it's because of lack of oxygen or because of the kiss. I laughed mentally.

"Let's go find Nico and Thalia." I said and she simply nodded. I kissed her cheeks softly and grabbed her hand.

We spotted Nico and Thalia shooting at the screen and we watched them as they played. They took the game seriously that it made me laugh.

"What's up?" Annabeth asked.

"They're too serious." I chuckled and she smiled at that.

After their game, we went to some snack bar and bought drinks. We went back in the game zone and went to the gun shooting game about to play again when the DEVIL came in. She was wearing mini shorts with a sleeveless pink top. She wore a really high hilled shoe. Her red hair was cascading down freely. She wore make up, as usual. She had an evil grin on her face as she looked at me. I hate her eyes because it was green, like mine. Our eyes might not really be the same shade but it was still green.

"Hey, Percy." She smiled seductively.

"Back off, bitch." Annabeth said. I smiled at her. She's an awesome girl. No wonder I fell in love with her. She's like Super Girl or Wonder Woman.

"Yeah, back off, bitch." I repeated. Thalia and Nico laughed.

"Shut up!" Rachel shouted at Nico and Thalia.

"NO! You shut up!" Thalia shouted.

"UGH! Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you cool or anything THALIA!" Rachel shouted.

"Just because you're the freaking "running" ORACLE doesn't mean I can't blast you to BITS!" Thalia shouted back. Nico held her hand tightly trying to calm her down.

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel challenged.

"Watch me!" Then there was a loud thunder that made the mall black out for a few seconds. There were shouting inside the mall then back to normal after the lights turned on. I looked at Thalia, her eyes were bright with fury.

"Thalia, calm down." Nico, Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Back off, Rachel." I said angrily. She narrowed her eyes for a while and said,

"Prepare, all of you will face something dangerous!" She said it mysteriously and then she left. We all looked at her dumbfounded. And Thalia, still angry, held the gun beside her up and shot Rachels head fakingly. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've laughed at her.

"What did she mean?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Annabeth replied, frustrated. She hated not knowing things. We looked at Thalia, she was calming down already.

"Let's just go." Thalia said. Nico was still holding her hand and kissed her cheeks. Her face calmed down but she was blushing. I laughed in my head. We walked to my car when we heard someone running towards us. We turned around and saw Grover. Déjà vu, much? He looked scared and panicked.

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you!" He shouted.

"Well, you found us. What happened?" I asked.

"Chiron contacted me earlier and camp is under attack!" Grover shouted.

"Chiron? Camp? You mean like Camp Half Blood?" Annabeth asked. We all looked at her surprised.

"How'd you know camp?" I asked her. "You never mentioned you knew about that."

"I trained there when I was 7 then I stopped going there after I became 12 years old." She replied. "Chiron is like my second father. And I wasn't able to tell you back then because it never crossed my mind."

"Oh, I went there when I was 12. Maybe that's why I never saw you." I told her.

"GUYS! WOULD YOU MIND GOING BACK TO THE TOPIC!" Grover shouted at us.

"Why didn't you send me an Iris message?" I asked him.

"I don't have any drachma!" He kept shouting.

"OKAY! JUST STOP SHOUTING!" I shouted back.

"Fine!"

"YOU'RE STILL SHOUTING!"

"Fine." He replied. "I brought a car with me. I'll go ahead first while you contact Sally." He said as he ran off. I looked for a drachma in my pocket. We looked around hoping to find a hose or something. After finding one near the car, I turned the cap on and water came out. I threw the drachma in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Please show me Sally Jackson." My mother slowly appeared. She was in her room, alone. She was typing something in her computer when she noticed me.

"Percy! Where are you? What happened? Is something wrong? Where's Annabeth? How about Thalia and Nico? Did something bad happen?" She asked, worried.

"Mom! Chill! We're all fine." I assured her. "Look, we need to go to camp. Now."

"Why? What happened?" She asked, still worried.

"Camp is under attack now. Grover already went ahead and we're about to follow. I iris message you so you'd know and not worry that I didn't come back tonight."

"Oh Percy, I'm always worried for you." Worry lines were etched in her forehead. "Okay, you could all go. Just be careful, okay? Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, you heard me okay? Be careful."

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson." **(A\N : Sally and Paul aren't married and they don't know each other. And Gabe never existed.)**They all said.

"Bye mom. We really have to go." I said, hurriedly.

"Okay, bye. Good luck and take care. I love you." She said.

"Okay mom. Love you too." I waved my hand through the mist and we went to my car and left for camp.

*Thalia's POV*

I hate Rachel! I was having the perfect night with the perfect boy in the whole world when she came and ruined it! I swear if I see her in camp, I'll blast her head off! I looked at Nico, he was looking at me. His beautiful eyes were worried.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"You could have blasted Rachel to bits." He replied still worried.

"I should've. She deserves it." I looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed. I touched it and smoothed it out.

"Yeah… I guess so." I smiled at his reply. I remembered the date last Friday and how I've waited for that moment for a long time. It was one of the best nights of my entire life. I rested my head on his shoulders and yawned. I didn't know I was so tired.

"Sleep." He told me.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I replied.

"You're tired. I'll wake you up when we get to camp." He insisted.

"Fine." I said, giving in. I closed my eyes. _Maybe this night isn't as bad as I thought it would be,_ was my final thought before I went to sleep.

*Annabeth's POV*

I looked at the back sit and saw Nico and Thalia asleep. Thalia's head was on Nico's shoulder and Nico's hand was wrapped around her to keep her warm. I looked at Percy.

"Do you have any blanket here?" I asked him.

"Uhm, I think so. Look there." He said. He pointed somewhere near me and I looked where he pointed. I saw a green blanket that were the same color as his eyes and took it. I looked back at Thalia and Nico and covered them with a blanket.

"They look really cute." I told Percy. He looked back for a while then looked where he was driving again. He had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, they are. It's nice of you to cover them with a blanket." He said and I blushed.

"Thanks. May I ask why you keep a blanket in you car?"

"Well, when I drive sometimes in the night, if I get tired, I look for a nice spot and look at the stars. I cover myself up with that blanket."

"I see, it's kind of weird to keep a blanket in your car." We laughed quietly.

"If you think it's weird, why would you ask if I have one?" He asked.

"I keep a blanket too. I drive at night too because it's peaceful and cold. If I drive around during the afternoon it would be hot and noisy. I don't really know the reason why I have a blanket because I never used it but I keep one just in case. I asked because I was kind of hoping that we both have that trait and I was hoping you have one so I could cover them." I laughed and he joined in.

"I guess we both have the same trait." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned near him and kissed him in the cheeks. He held my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder, like Nico and Thalia, and closed my eyes in content.

_**OH YEAH! I'm done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**_

**REVISED: HELLO! BYE! :D**


	13. Chapter 12 Uneasiness

_**HEY HEY! This chapter is gonna be short because I have a very limited time now. If you want a longer chapter, wait until next week because the next time I'll open my account is next week. So it's either a short chapter or next week. I chose to make a short chapter, so here it is!**_

_**Sunshine: Thanks!**_

_**the ghost king**__**: here it is! Sorry if it's really short :(**_

_**huntress of the night: haha, thank you :)**_

_**mythology boy**__**: Thanks! About your question… uhm… it's about the camp getting attacked. I'm planning to write a sequel… maybe… I think… I'm still thinking about it :P**_

_**cstar12**__**: haha, thanks! About your first question… read on to know *insert EVIL grin***_

_**WiseGirl100210**__**: Thank you! :)**_

_**Nicorox: lol… it's here now! :)**_

_**thalico**__**: I know :)**_

_**jahfreenalam**__**: Thanks!**_

_**percabeth1**__**: Thanks!**_

_**xx Annabella Princess xx**__**: I don't have to answer you here… I already replied to you :)**_

_**LiLi-theLostWaterGoddess1**__**: this was supposed to be a major percabeth thing with a few thalico but I fell in love with thalico when I started reading thalico fanfics! :)**_

_**Seaweed Brain24256**__**: Thank you! :) I try to explain more because I get confused when some fics are written less detailed. So I know how readers react when fics aren't really that detailed.**_

_**Ü**__**BER**__** THANKS FOR THE **__**Ü**__**BER**__** AWESOME REVIEWS! :)) Before I start the story, I would like to say sorry to everyone because I NEVER and I mean NEVER reread my chapters before I post them, that's why I have so MANYYYY wrong grammars and spelling. The only times I read them are times when I get the chance to and it's not after typing the story. IF you've noticed, I always type my chapters around 11 pm, 12 am, and 1 am or sometime like that. The only times I wrote my chapters in the afternoon were when I went to mass and that was chapter 3 and 4 (I typed it on the same day) and another time was for this chapter (actually, I typed this in the morning but anyway, I'm still supposed to be asleep when I typed this but I woke up so...). I don't usually type in the afternoons because I have things to do then. Anyway, after I type the chapters, my parents already tell me to go to sleep after typing it. So after typing, I post my chapters without reading it then go to sleep. So again, I'm sorry. I hope you guys understand. :) ANYWAYYY, on with the story! **_

_**DISC**__**LAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

**CHAPTER 12**

*Thalia's POV*

_I watched as the scene in front of me move. I knew where I was. I was at Camp Half Blood. I could see what was happening right in front of me. I could see myself crying, but if I was seeing myself there, what body was I in right now? There were two other figures in front of me, and one of them was wounded. I could see everything clearly… except for those two shadows. My vision of them was blurry and hazy. I could see how the two of them move. I watched as the other figure getting ready to attack the wounded figure; seeing how his stance looked like. Thalia, who was part of the scene, ran in front of the wounded figure as the two of us shouted "NO!" at the same time. The attacker attacked as Thalia stood in front of the wounded figure. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see blood flowing out of it. I felt dizzy and sleepy. The next thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Thalia kneeling, blood on her stomach, like me, before dropping to the floor. Then we both collapsed. _

I woke up crying and shouting. My hands flew to my stomach as I panted heavily. I checked my stomach, searching for blood. Then only then did I notice that Nico, Annabeth and Percy were looking at me with great concern. I felt Nico trying to calm me down. He held my head up to make me face him.

"Thalia! Are you alright?" He looked at me like was about to go crazy or something. I tried to calm myself, but it was hard.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"What did you dream about?" He asked me, with concerned eyes.

"I don't remember. I don't really want to talk about it… at least not now." I said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Worried. I don't want to make him feel this way. I don't want to see him like this.

"Yes." I said, smiling a bit as I placed my hands in his cheeks. I looked at Percy and Annabeth. "Don't worry about me. I'm sorry to make you guys worry. We should get to camp, fast. I'm not a big of a worry when compared to camp. So please, let's just go now?" Percy took one last look of concern then went back to driving. Annabeth smiled at me, trying to conceal her concern -which she didn't do well- went back to sleep or went to sleep. I'm not sure since I just woke up. I looked at Nico who was still looking at me worriedly. I smiled at him, hoping to ease his worry.

"Are you going back to sleep?" He asked me.

"No. Are you?"

"I'm not yet sure."

"Then go to sleep." I smiled at him.

"But-"He started. I cut him by kissing him in the lips.

"No buts. Just go back to sleep." I laughed quietly.

"Okay." He smiled sheepishly. "But you should at least rest." He offered his shoulders and I laughed again, quietly.

"Okay." I rested my head against his shoulder. He covered us with a blanket – _Where did that come from?_ - Then he hugged me. A few seconds later, I could hear him snoring. I smiled then I remembered my dream. I tried my best to remember my dream, but all I could remember was that sharp pain in my stomach. I was really worried about my dream. Would I die soon? Does this have anything to do with the invasion at camp? I tried to remember how and why I got stabbed. . Questions kept popping in my head which I wanted to tune out. I calmed myself down. Then I yawned. I was still sleepy but I was scared to go back to sleep. I was debating whether or not I should go back to sleep. I kept yawning and yawning and yawning. After the 12th yawn, I decided to go back to sleep. Whatever I dream about, whatever is going to happen in the future, I will face; Even if it means I would die. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

_**LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT! Lol… advertisement? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: Must I say something? Ta-ta! :)**


	14. Chapter 13 Goodbye? Part 1

_**HIII! I'm BACK! Sorry for the realllllyyyyy long wait. This is the best idea I can think of so far. Though, I'm not sure if it's good. I made a draft which contained about 5 or 6 lines so….. yeah. I'll try to time myself when I type this. (The timing includes creating the WHOLE chapter... meaning I'll type whatever comes in my mind. Joke… But really, I'm making this chapter now… No draft and all those stuff)**_

_**TIME STARTED: 12:32**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN PJO**_

**CHAPTER 13 **

*Thalia's POV*

Someone shook me awake. _UGH!_I was having a perfect, dreamless sleep!

"What?" I grumbled. Then I heard a scream. It was not just your ordinary scream. It was a scream filled with pain and anguish. My eyes snapped open and I saw we were nearing the top of the hill. I looked around and saw where the scream came from. A camper-obviously new-was fighting an empousa. She-the camper-was wounded. She had a big slash in his arms. I didn't know if Percy stopped driving but, I opened the car door and jumped out. As I hit the ground, I rolled to make my body stand. I ran to where the camper was and as I ran, I saw monsters and campers everywhere. There were empousas, Laistrygonian giants and all those crap. Even the freaking Kampê was there. I reached the camper and fought the empousa.

*Nico's POV*

I was shaking Thalia awake because we were almost at camp. I heard her grumble "What?" _Note to self: Thalia is NOT a morning person (it's not really morning but you get the idea)._ _How could I have known she isn't? It's not like we sleep at the same house, same room, same bed or something. We're not bad kids. Yet. AWKWARD!_ Then there was a scream and Thalia's eyes snapped open. She looked around for a second, and then jumped out of the car. SHE JUMPED OUT! OUT OF A MOVING CAR!

"PERCY! STOP!" I shouted at Percy. He stepped at the brakes. We were all stunned at what Thalia just did. I got out of the car and followed Thalia. Then did I saw what camp looked like. It looked like Monsters vs. Campers. I spotted Thalia who just slashed an empousa. The empousa turned to dust and was blown away by the wind. I would've gone to Thalia but I saw 4 Laistrygonian giants attack 2 campers. I decided to run to them and help.

*Narrator's POV* (That's a first XD)

Percy and Annabeth ran to help campers in need. All of them were coped up with fighting that they didn't realize what more and bigger there is to come.

*Thalia's POV*

I felt uneasy as I fought monsters. My head was getting heavy. I didn't know why, but I know there's something more dangerous coming our way.

"Nico's POV*

From time to time, I would try to look for Thalia but the stupid monsters were such a big pain in the ass. The more we kill the more there is to come… I think. Then I felt the atmosphere changed. If the atmosphere was bad, it turned to worse. I tried to look for Thalia, I was nervous as hell, but, got distracted. A Laistrygonian giant kicked me in the gut and I flew. Good thing was I was able to drag monsters with me and bad thing was, I think I also dragged campers with me. I hit a tree and it hurts like hell! I tried to move my back, good thing it wasn't broken; Thanks to those awesome muscles of mine… just kidding. I tried to control my breathing, trying to slow it down. Then I felt someone breathe in my neck. I whipped my head to my right and saw a girl. She was about my age. She had brown, long soft hair. Her eyes were gold. She smiled at me seductively. I stepped back and she moved to me closer. She placed her soft and delicate hands to my chest. I froze. She gently pushed me towards the tree so I was leaning on it. Her smile never leaving her face. She looked like a doll. She was beautiful, I'll tell you. I didn't know why I didn't run. I knew she was a goddess, but I don't exactly know who she is. I've never seen her. Ever.

"Who are you?" I asked. She took a step closer to me. She leaned in like she would kiss me but she stopped to speak.

"I'm Ate. The goddess of Evil and Misfortune… and I could also work for Temptation." She smiled.

"How come I've never heard of you?" I tried to control my self. Her face was only inches from mine. I know she trying to seduce me and I felt myself losing control over my feelings. My head and heart was screaming _STOP! Remember THALIA!I_ My willpower grew and I fought the force.

"OF COURSE YOU PEOPLE NEVER HEARD OF ME! I'm just a freaking minor god!" She shouted, angrily. I was surprised by her sudden outburst. She calmed her face and smiled at me. This smile was different. It was kinder, softer. She lifted her hand to my hair and caressed it._REMEMBER THALIA! REMEMBER THALIA! REMEMBER THALIA!_I guess I have a new mantra. I tried to flinch away but she knew what I was planning to do. She pulled out a knife and pointed the tip of it to my throat.

"Don't move or I'll cut your throat off." She threatened me. "But it would be a waste to kill such a handsome young man." She was leaning in closer and closer. _SHIT! How do I get myself out of this one?_Then I had an idea. I snapped my fingers and summoned 10 skeleton warriors. It would keep her busy enough. And as I thought, my plan worked. _I should've thought of that earlier... _Sometimes I think I'm a son of Athena. She seems distracted as she fought the skeletons. I ran to look for Thalia, Percy or Annabeth to warn them of the goddess. I ran to the hill to get a better view. The first person I saw was Thalia. I watched as she was about to finish of a manticore when someone pushed me down to the ground.

_**CLIFFY! It's 1:54 am and I'm not done...sad :( My father is forcing me to sleep already. SO MANY DISTRACTIONS! I'm sorry for not thanking all those who commented one by one but REMEMBER all reviews are appreciated! This is part 1 and I PROMISE to post part 2 tomorrow… after I finished it. Sorry if it sucks. I'm tired and it's 1:54 am. Anyway, for those people who keeps thinking "WHO THE HELL IS ATE?" well this site is for you. It's pretty awesome :)**____**.**_. _**MORNIGHT PEOPLE! PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: DUM DUM DUM DUM! :D**


	15. Chapter 13 Goodbye? Part 2

_**WA! I OVERSLEPT! IT'S 3:40 pm! OH GOSH! Anyway, I'm so happy! I got 99 reviews! So, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! :D Now on with the story! Oh! And I saw that the site didn't show! Stupid! Well here it is, removed the – please :) **__**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-l-e-o-t-h-e-a-.-c-o-m-/-G-o-d-d-e-s-s-e-s-.-h-t-m-l**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

**CHAPTER 13 PART 2**

*Percy's POV*

I was fighting a manticore when the ground started to rumble. I finished the manticore as fast as I could because the ground was shaking uncontrollably. As I looked up, the Minotaur came running straight at me.

"HEY BEEF BOY!" I shouted at him. "Didn't we kill you before?" As a response, the Minotaur rose up his fist and hit my hand. Riptide flew somewhere out there. _SHIT! Déjà vu much! This is gonna be a long fight._

*Narrator's POV*

With all the commotion that's happening. Annabeth and Thalia ran to campers helping them as more monsters came. Many campers were wounded; some dying but thank the gods, no one was dead. Thalia felt anxious for he hasn't seen Nico yet. She's seen Annabeth and Percy fighting some monster but not Nico.

*Nico's POV*

_I ran to look for Thalia, Percy or Annabeth to warn them of the goddess. I ran to the hill to get a better view. The first person I saw was Thalia. I watched as she was about to finish of a manticore when someone pushed me down to the ground._

I was pushed down by some force. I stood up and looked for _it_. I turned around, big mistake, Ate was there and her eyes were glowing with fury.

"I see, so you're a son of Hades. Guess what, skeletons were so last year." She whispered. Then she brought out her knife and slashed my arm.

"AH!" I took a deep breath and looked straight at her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She laughed.

"Puny little demigod. I want revenge at Zeus after he threw of Mount Olympus! And I mean LITERALLY THREW ME OUT!" She tried to calm her self down. _Talk about anger management._ "I will conquer Camp Half Blood then Olympus." She laughed evilly which sent shivers down my spine. After she stopped laughing, she looked at me and leaned closer and closer. I slowly backed away but she slashed at my leg._ FUCK! I'm so going to kill her._ She smiled at me seductively… again!

"I'm never going to fall for that." I told her. Her lips quivered for a while then it returned to that annoying smile. I brought out my sword and slashed at her. It hit her arm and she shrieked. Her eyes turned bright red with furry. _**A/N: I don't know what powers she got so I just invented if it is ever possible that she showed any sign of power XD.**_ We continued to slash each other. I don't think I'll stand a chance with a god.

*Thalia's POV*

_I still can't find NICO! What happened to him?_ I thought as I killed an empousa who ran straight at me. After killing it, I looked around for Nico. I saw a glimpse of two people fighting on top of the hill. _Oh my gods! That's Nico! _I ran straight up the hill. As I reached up the hill, I was breathing heavily. I saw Nico who was wounded in his arms and legs and a girl who looked like a doll. Her eyes were bright red with fury. She had a knife in one hand and a sword in the other. _THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! _Nico saw me there. I was about to run and help when he shouted.

"DON'T THALIA! She's a god!" He screamed. The girl slashed her knife at Nico's throat but, luckily, it wasn't deep enough to kill him.

"NO!" I shouted. I started to cry. I really want to help. I don't know why I wasn't. Some part of me said to stay put and just watch. _HOW COULD I JUST WATCH WHEN THE PERSON I LOVE IS FIGHTING A GOD? _It was obvious that Nico needed help. They continued to fight with each other. Nico would hit the goddess but it wasn't deep enough to really cut her open. I saw Nico was going to lose. Then something inside me snapped. _MY DREAM! This is my dream! I remember all that's going to happen... This is where I'll die. _Nico started to go limp. I watched as the goddess prepared for her final blow.

"No!" I ran in front of Nico and got hit in the stomach with a knife. My vision was slowly darkening then I crumbled to the ground. I heard Nico scream "THALIA!" I wanted to say _I love you Nico _but my eyes shut close which I knew then was going to be my last breath.

*Nico's POV*

Ate slashed her sword at my leg and I started to get limp. I couldn't see the goddess properly anymore because my vision was going blurry.

"NO!" I heard Thalia shout. I looked up to see her run in front of me as the goddess attacked and instead of me getting hit, Thalia was the one who got hit in the stomach. She fell to the floor as blood ran out.

"THALIA!" I shouted. _HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN STUPID? THIS WAS HER DREAM! NO! NO! _I kneeled down next to her. I could feel her dying and I started to cry. _I LOVE YOU... VERY MUCH. Don't go. _I kissed her in the cheeks as tears came out from my eyes, and I stood up. A new wave of energy ran through me. I stood up and shouted at the top of my lungs. The sky grew dark and the ground started to shake.

*Narrator's POV*

As a new wave of energy ran through Nico, his eyes turned completely black and black smoke surrounded him. Percy and Annabeth ran up to the hill as they saw what was happening. Rocks around Nico started to float as his anger rose. The rocks flew to the shocked goddess. The ground shook uncontrollably and an opening was sucking the goddess. She started trashing and shouting frantically.

"Πηγαίνετε στα Τάρταρα σκύλα!" Nico shouted. _**A/N: It meant "Go to Tartarus, you BITCH!" **_Ate kept screaming and trashing in the ground as it started closing in on her. Then a second later, she was gone. Percy and Annabeth looked at Nico with amazement and surprise. They looked around to see all monsters started to vanish. No trace of them to be found.

*Nico's POV*

I didn't really know what was happening to me. I guess that's what you get for angering a son of the Big Three. I didn't look at Percy and Annabeth twice. I kneeled back down to Thalia. There was a little hope of her being alive. _I'm not losing you._ I thought I scooped her up in my arms and shadow travelled to the infirmary. I thought I saw Will but my vision started to go blurry again so I'm not sure.

"Heal her." I whispered as tears started forming again then I collapsed to the ground.

*Percy's POV*

Annabeth and I were still astonished at what Nico just did. We didn't know that he had that kind of power. Though,_ that was freaking awesome! GET A GRIP! This is not the right time for this!_ After we got our grip, we thought of where Nico would go.

"Where did Nico go?" I asked Annabeth.

"Such a seaweed brain! Of course he brought Thalia to the infirmary!" She said.

"Oh… of course." I slapped myself mentally. We ran to the infirmary as fast as we could. As we ran I saw campers started going to the amphitheatre. The wounded was brought to the infirmary. No one was majorly wounded so Nectar and Ambrosia would cure them. I saw Annabeth was crying beside me as we ran. I stopped dead at my tracks and I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry." I whispered.

"But Thalia-"She said as new tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"Is not going to die." I reassured her. "We're not gonna let her die." She looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled a tiny little smile. I took her hand and we ran back to the infirmary. As we neared it, we saw demigods coming out. I guess the fight didn't go bad. As we got in, I saw 2 demigods resting in the first bed. We walked to the end of the room and saw Thalia and Nico on separate bed. I saw Will singing to Thalia. Thalia looked pale and even if I'm not a son of Hades, I knew she's dying. I felt myself tearing up and Annabeth started crying again. Will noticed our presence do he looked at me. He too looked pale.

"How are they?" I said as I noticed Nico, who was sleeping, with lots of healing cuts all over his body.

"Nico would be okay. He just need some rest. But Thalia-"

_**CLIFFY! GUESS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? Haha… I think I'm gonna add another chapter tonight if I'm not busy. WEE! I'm so excited! It's 5:09 pm which means I finished this chapter in 1 hour and 29 minutes. What did you think about the fighting scene? I know it sucks. Like I said in chapter 5, I don't know how to make one so sorry XD. Anywayyyy, PEACE OUT! REMEMBER: DO NOT ANGER A CHILD OF THE BIG THREE. YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCE! AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD**_

**REVISED: GUESS WHAT? I got this major major idea! I thought of writing a one-shot to show Percy and Thalia's own power. WATCHA THINK? Though, I'm still not sure about it but, yeah... :D Ta-ta! :)**


	16. Chapter 14 I'm Sorry

_**HELLOO! I'm BACK! And like I promised, I updated! Anyway…Thanks for all those who reviewed :) and I kept my promise! YOOHOO! **_

_**cstar12**__**: ooohhhh! IM AFRAID! Haha, here it is. Enjoy :)**_

_**jahfreenalam**__**: uhm... thank you? Haha, I'll try that. I love showing cool powers! XD**_

_**demigod kid**__**: That'd be cool! Thanks! And for Nico's sake...uhm, read the chapter :)**_

_**xx Annabella Princess xx**__**: Thanks very much! Don't worry, I hate breaking promises :)**_

_**OOC-ness in this chapter… like my other chapters XD**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

**CHAPTER 14**

*Nico's POV*

_My eyes opened to the brightness of the room. I was lying down at the floor as I looked around, wondering where I was. I didn't know why I was there… wherever I was. I stood up and walk around. The place looked like a very big room with really bright lightening. It didn't have doors or windows, only pictures. I looked at the pictures and noticed they were pictures of me… and Thalia. I was surprised as I looked at every picture. I didn't know when or how these pictures were taken, but I clearly remember everything that happened in the pictures shown. There was the time Thalia and I first kissed after our first date. Then there was the time she went to my house because I was sick and she brought food for me. And the one most recently that I saw was the ride to camp, when we were sleeping. I walked in silence as I looked at every picture. The pictures looked like wall papers. As I got farther away, I noticed that the pictures started showing bad memories of Thalia and I. The farther I go, the more the pictures show us arguing. Hey, I might not be telling you stories of us fighting but we're not really a perfect couple. We still fight at times. As I reached the end, there was a wall with only a single picture in the middle. I looked closely and saw Thalia and a… goddess? I was confused so I looked more closely. I saw the goddess holding a knife at her stomach. Then I remembered the fight. NO! NO! NO! THALIA CAN'T BE DEAD! Then all the pictures started to burn. I looked around, panicked. I tried to look for an exit but found none. Everything was caught up in flames and the wall started crumbling down. It was pitch dark outside the room. When the wall with the picture of Thalia and Ate crumbled, a glowing image emerged from the darkness. The image was limping and weak. As it came close, I noticed how familiar the image looked. I took a step closer. I noticed that the figure was Thalia. "THALIA!" I shouted. I ran to the figure but as I got closer, the ground began to open. "NO!" I shouted as Thalia fell to the opening. I jumped to the side of the hole and was there in time to catch her hand. She looked up at me and smiled a little. She suddenly said, "Goodbye Nico. Remember, I'll always love you.". She let go of my hand and the ground started closing (__**like what happened to Ate**__) as I shouted "NOO! THALIA!"._

I opened my eyes, sweating. I looked beside me and saw Thalia at the other bed. She looked pale and weak. I got out of the bed and knelt beside her bed.

"Nico." a familiar voice said. I wished it was Thalia's, but it wasn't. I turned around to see Annabeth. She reached out to me. It was obvious in her eyes that she's been crying. I stood up and saw Percy and Will. I walked to them, controlling the tears begging to be free.

"How is she?" I asked Will.

"Nico, you should rest. Please, go back to bed." he said, solemnly.

"No. Tell me how she is first." I argued.

*Percy's POV*

"_How are they?" I said as I noticed Nico with lots of cuts all over his body._

"_Nico would be okay. He just need some rest. But Thalia-"_

Will was cut by Nico who shouted, "NO! THALIA!". He was obviously dreaming because his eyes were closed when he shouted. His eyes popped open after shouting. He looked beside him and saw how Thalia looked like. He knelt beside her bed as Annabeth said his name. He looked at Annabeth, who was reaching out to him, and stood up. He saw us and walked towards us.

"How is she?" he asked Will. Will, obviously not wanting to answer the question, just said,

"Nico, you should rest. Please, go back to bed."

"No. Tell me how she is first." Nico insisted.

"Nico, res-" Will tried again.

"No." Will sighed in defeat.

"Well, to answer both of your questions, Thalia is probably going-" Will started.

"PROBABLY?" Nico shouted.

"Nico, let him finish." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. You know, a man to man thingy… I think. Anyway, Nico just shrugged it off.

"As I was saying, she'll probably live. I was singing to her earlier and the cut through her stomach was healing, but slowly. I'm not sure why the wound in her stomach takes a long time to heal but, I somehow suspected that the weapon the goddess used were somewhat magical. She'll be in a coma for who knows how long. _**A/N: Okay, sorry for the interruption, but I'm not sure if getting stabbed in the stomach would put a person in a coma so I'm sorry if it was inconvenient or hard to believe or whatever term you might want to call it. I'm not really sure when a person could get a coma. Anyway, on with the story!**_ I'm sorry, but that's all I can do. " Will explained." Excuse me for now. I have some business to attend to. Oh and please eat and drink this." Will gave Nico some nectar and ambrosia then he left me, Annabeth and Nico in the infirmary. Nico sat beside Thalia and put his head in his hands. This must be very hard for him because Thalia means a lot to him and they've just been dating for what? Two, three or four days? I guess that would suck.

"Nico, maybe you should eat the ambrosia and drink the nectar first." I suggested, noticing he just put them in the table beside Thalia's bed. He simply shook his head without even looking up. Annabeth spoke up.

"Nico, if Thalia was here, she would've smacked you for not taking your 'medicine'." I thought Annabeth saying that was a bad idea because Thalia dying was very hard for him, but Nico slowly looked up at her. She nodded encouragingly and Nico 'took' his 'medicine'.

"Wait. If the reason why Thalia's wound in the stomach took a long time to heal was because of the goddess' weapon, then why did Nico heal fast?" I asked.

"Well, I believe that Thalia was stabbed with the knife, right?" Annabeth asked. "And I also believed that the goddess only used the sword to fight Nico and just held the knife in her other hand." Nico just shrugged.

"I see! So that's why the goddess attacked with the knife for her last blow because it's somewhat magical, like what Will said." I said.

"Yup. Well, at least that's what I think so." she said. Then she looked at Nico and said,

"Well, we'll leave you now. We're going to look for Chiron." She stood up and took my hand. I took one last worried look at Nico before going with Annabeth.

*Nico's POV*

After Annabeth and Percy left, I looked at Thalia.

"Thalia, I'm sorry for letting this happen to you." I told her. People might think I'm going crazy for talking to someone who's sleeping or in a coma, but I don't care. They say that those people could still hear you. "If I wasn't stupid and reckless, this wouldn't have happened to you. I should've known that what happened earlier was your dream. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry."

"Dumbass." I heard someone whisper. I looked around to see who spoke."Why are you the one apologizing?" The voice said again. _I must be going crazy!_

"Huh?" I said, quietly.

"Am I invisible or something?" The voice whispered again. This time I looked at Thalia, her eyes were opened slightly and a small smile was playing in her lips.

"Thalia?" I asked stupidly.

"No, I'm your guardian angel." She said sarcastically. My eyes nearly popped open as I saw her lips move.

"OH MY GODS! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I hugged her tightly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Tummy hurts! Tummy hurts!" she complained. I let go of her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was so relieve you're not… you know…" I said, laughing at her choice of words. She smacked me in the head, quite strong for someone who just woke up after getting stabbed in the stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere… at least not without you." she said quietly. I smiled and slowly kissed her.

"Wait, Will said you would be in a coma." I said. "Why aren't you in a coma?" She smacked me again, harder.

"Why? You want me to be in a coma?" she asked, probably annoyed.

"What? NO! Of course not! I was just wondering because you know…" I explained. She sighed and said,

"I had a dream while I was in a 'coma'. I was in Olympus in front of my father's throne. He suddenly appeared beside me, in human form. He told me that my relationship with you didn't bother him at all. He was actually happy that I found someone. _**A/N: Sorry for interrupting again. I'm not sure if Zeus is OOC here or something so I apologize (to those people who hate characters who are OOC. But then again, OOC-ness fever in my story, so…) again if he was.**_He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me. I smiled back then he said he was turning to his true god form so I averted my eyes. When I opened them, I just suddenly saw and heard you apologizing." she explained.

"Wow." I said, surprised.

"I know." she agreed.

"So… how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better." she smiled and I smiled back.

"How about your stomach?" I asked, worried. She slowly lifted up her t-shirt.

"Thalia!" I shouted, looking away, blushing like a fool.

"What? Don't worry! It's tied up with bandages! And for gods sake, you're my boyfriend! Get used to it!" _**A/N: Wow. What do you think she meant? Cause I've got no idea. Seriously. No trace of sarcasm in my voice.**_ She said. I slowly looked at her. She was taking off the bandage. After the bandage was gone, no trace of any wound in her stomach was seen. I couldn't stop staring at her stomach. It was flat and she has curves. _PERVERT! STOP LOOKING! __**A/N: WAHAHA! NICO'S A PERVERT! Okay, sorry for the interruption. Bye! :) **_My mind shouted at me. I looked away but she put down her shirt so it was no use. I took a deep breath and kept my emotions checked. My cheeks were flaming… _she's_ _so_ _hot and I'm so lucky_.I chuckled in my head.

"What do you want to do now? Maybe you should rest." I asked her. She stood up and took my hand.

"No thanks but, I'd like to walk around." she suggested.

"Uhm… are you sure you're in the condition to walk around?" I asked. She snorted and said,

"Yeah."

"Uh, well then, let's go." We went out and the climate was perfect. I noticed her looking up in the sky and smiling. She was probably thanking Zeus. I smiled and looked up too. _Thanks, Lord Zeus. _Then there was a small thunder. I took it as a "Your Welcome.". Thalia looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just smiled at her, shaking my head.

"Let's go look for Chiron first." I suggested, thinking it would be nice if they knew Thalia woke up already. Thalia simply said "Okay". We walked to the amphitheatre because I saw demigods going there. There was probably a meeting or something. As we neared the theatre, I saw 3 people. I meant 2 people and 1 creature. Annabeth turned her heads towards us and her eyes looked like it was gonna come out of their sockets.

"THALIA!" Annabeth screamed and ran towards us- well, I mean to Thalia. Annabeth squished Thalia in a hug. Thalia looked like her breath was knocked out of her. She swayed back from Annabeth weight. _Ugh… I'm not saying she's heavy or ugh… damn! Annabeth's gonna kill me if she heard that._ Annabeth let go of Thalia and looked like she was about to tear up.

"I thought you were going to-" Annabeth stopped.

"Annabeth, don't cry." Thalia pulled Annabeth in a hug.

"I wasn't going to cry." Annabeth pouted. Thalia and I laughed. We walked over to Chiron and Percy. They were both smiling at us.

"How are you two?" Chiron asked us.

"We're fine." Thalia and I said at the same time.

"That's good. Well, you just missed the meeting but don't worry, you're excused and nothing much was talked about." We just smiled in return. "Well, I have to go. You kids enjoy."

"Bye." We all said at the same time as Chiron galloped of.

"Well, what do we do now?" Thalia complained. We all looked at her and laughed.

"What?" she asked. I simply shook my head and she pouted and crossed her arms at her chest. I laughed again and hugged her from behind. I whispered 'I love you' to her so Percy and Annabeth doesn't hear. She didn't reply but I saw her smile.

"How are you?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Thalia said.

"But Will said you'll be in a coma." Annabeth said. Thalia told her dream and her wound that was healed.

"Anyway, I was asking earlier, what do we do now?" Thalia asked again.

"Let's go for a swim. After all, Chiron said 'have fun'." Percy suggested. Annabeth snorted and said,

"Seaweed Brain." Thalia, Annabeth and I laughed.

"Let's go to our cabins and change first." Thalia said. We walked to our cabins and change to our 'beach wears' then we headed for the beach. Thalia wore a sleeveless top and shorts. It was obvious she wasn't going for a swim. Since Thalia and I weren't going to swim we only brought a towel to lie on. Percy and Annabeth were excited to go to the beach that they ran straight to the water, dropping their bags as they ran. Thalia and I simply laughed. I laid my towel in the sand and so did Thalia.** (About their clothes, the camp provides those who doesn't have one at the moment i.e. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.)** We both lay down, feeling the sun in our skin. I watched as Percy and Annabeth splash water to each other. I chuckled then I turned to look at Thalia. Her eyes were closed in content. I still can't get over the fact that she's beside me and not, you know, in the Underworld. I'm surprised she even recovered easily. It's like, a minute ago, she was in the infirmary, all sick and pale, and then the next, she's lying down at the beach. I chuckled at the thought. Thalia opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said as a smile played on my lips.

"You've been holding out on me." she frowned and I laughed again. _Wow. I've been laughing for so many times today. That's what you get for feeling relieved._

"It's just that, I can't believe you're beside me, alive. I was so worried. Mostly when Will said you'll be in a coma." I frowned, remembering what happened earlier. Then I smiled, "But you've got the guts to actually be in the beach right now; after what happened earlier." It was her turn to laugh.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere without you." Then she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, feeling whole and complete.

*Percy's POV*

Annabeth and I were enjoying the water when I noticed Thalia and Nico. They were kissing. I nudged Annabeth to make her look. I smile crept at her face. Then it turned into an evil smile. _Uh-oh… she's up to something._ She looked at me and leaned in, as to whisper. I listened to what she was saying and smiled. I nodded in agreement and we walked to them slowly. Wow, that's a pretty long kiss. At least they not really, you know, _making, like I mean, MAKING_ out. I willed the water to rise and drenched Thalia and Nico with water. They both looked shock and then they both shot me death glares. _Oops._

"PERCY!" Nico shouted. He stood up and started chasing me. In my peripheral vision, I saw Annabeth and Thalia laughing.

*Annabeth's POV*

Nico stood up and started chasing Percy around. Thalia and I laughed our heads off.

"Boys." Thalia and I laughed. Then we sighed in content.

"Yeah. But they're our boys." I smiled.

_**SOOOOOOOOOO? What do you think?WAHA! I DIDN'T KILL THALIA! Anyway, anyone want to lend a helping hand? I'm not really sure what the next chapter is about, so please help me think of some ideas! Anyway (again), that's all for now! PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: ALMOST THERE! :D**


	17. Chapter 15 Simple Day, NOT!

_**HI GUYS! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THREE WEEKS! :(( I'm not gonna fill your minds with excuses but I'm really sorry for not even putting up an AN. I was just really busy. Anyway, I hope you forgive me. I truly and sincerely hope you like this chapter but I think it kinda sucks... :( Anyway, on with the thanks:**_

_**TheGrayEyedWiseOne – thanks for the funny review!**_

_** -Thalia: no prob! I never intended to kill you! :D**_

_** -Nico: Eh…. I didn't kill her! NO ONE'S GOING TO DRAG ME THERE! NO ONE! LOL :))**_

_** -Annabeth: No prob! Neither did I! :)**_

_** -Percy: ooohhhh…. I really don't!**_

_**bes1o8 – LOL! Eto na! :)**_

_**Hannah16615- Thanks! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO**_

**CHAPTER 15**

*Percy's POV*

I wondered about Nico's powers as I lay down at the beach at camp. _Men, they were cool. I've been thinking that maybe, just maybe, Thalia and I could unlock a new level of power. But, that would be so unfair for normal campers, wouldn't it? But, it's not our fault we're children of the Big Three._y I sighed.

"It seems like my Seaweed Brain's thinking about something. That's rare." An angel whispered, snapping me out of my reverie. I turned around and saw Annabeth. She was wearing a jogging suit and rubber shoes. "And it's also rare to see you up at 6 in the morning." I smiled at her.

"Well, it's nice to wake up early and stay at the beach." I stood up and walked to her. I took her to a hug and she hugged me back.

"I'm glad that the camp's back to normal. I miss the old days." Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah." I said. "Have you talked to Chiron about school?"

"Oh, yeah. He said he made up some excuse to excuse us. We'll be back by Thursday. But have you talked to your mom?" My eyes widened. _MY MOM! I FREAKING FORGOT TO CALL HER! SHE'S PROBABLY FREAKING OUT!_

"OH MY GODS! I FORGOT! I'LL CALL HER RIGHT NOW!" I accidentally shouted, causing some people to stare. Annabeth covered her ears.

"You didn't have to shout!" She hissed, frowning at me as she broke our hug.

"Oh… sorry." I said, sheepishly. She smiled.

"Seaweed Brain… Call your mom now." She laughed.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I saluted. She laughed and saluted back.

"I have to get going and finish my jog."

"'kay. See you later." I said. She looked at me and kissed me for a while before she ran. I stared at her, surprised. I could stay there all day but I had to call my mom. I ran to my cabin and called mom.

After I talked with my mom, an idea popped in my head. My face broke to a grin and ran to the Big House.

*Nico's POV*

_RING! RING! RING! _

_KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!_

_RING! RING! RING! _

_KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!_

_RING! RING! RING! _

_KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!_

"AGHHH!" I shouted in annoyance as I woke up. _Stupid alarm clock! Stupid doorbell! Oh wait, I don't have a doorbell._ I stood up took my alarm clock with bloodshot eyes and threw it to the wall. It crashed to thousand of pieces.

I ran to the door and opened it with a frown on my face. I opened the door and glared at whoever was knocking at… at… at… _uhhh, what time was it?_ I was taken aback by the person at the door.

"I see you're frowning at your girlfriend, huh?" She said, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I apologized to Thalia. "Why would I frown to such a beautiful angel." She broke her glare and laughed. I laughed back and hugged her. I took my hand in her face and kissed her. It seems like I could never forget what happened to her. She seems to feel my tension. She broke the kiss and looked at me, worried.

"Baby, are you okay?" She looked at me, her eyes worries.

"Nah. Just tired." I lied. She saw through my lie.

"You can't be tired. It's 2 pm. You missed breakfast… and lunch!"

"Uhm… I'm hungry, that's all." I turned around and went back to bed. She grabbed my wrists and pulled me back. She's strong, and I'll give her credit for that. She pulled me with so much force that I almost fell on my back.

"Is there something wrong?" She insisted. I simply sighed.

"TELL ME!" She exploded with anger. Thunders started to flash.

"Babe, chill." I tried to calm her down.

"THEN TELL ME!" She seems to calm down, a little bit and I mean really little.

"Fine." I gave up. She calmed her expression but she was still frowning. "I can't forget what happened to you." I can't look at her so I took an interest to the floor. I felt warm hands pull my face up. I slowly looked at Thalia. Her face was soft.

"Just forget about it." She pleaded. "Please, for me."

"I'll try." I said.

"Don't try. You CAN do it." She cheered me up and I smiled at her, trying my best to forget what happened.

"Let's go." I took her hand and walked out of my cabin.

"Uhm, Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah?" I looked back at her.

"Would you mind putting your t-shirt?" She asked. She was blushing, big time. I looked at myself and saw I was bear chested. It thundered again loudly._ I thought Zeus approved?_ Oh, maybe this was too much. I looked at Thalia. She was glaring at someone behind me.

I looked at where she was glaring at and saw some Aphrodite camper shouting and hooting at me. Man, they got guts to do that in front of Thalia. The thunders got louder and louder but the girls never left. An idea popped in my head. I walked to Thaila and put my hand at her waist. I used one of my hands and tilted her head up. I slowly kissed her with real passion. A little later, she responded and kissed me back, tangling her hands in my messy hair.

We pulled back and looked at each other. I took one small kiss and smiled at her. She seems dazed for a while but smiled at me. I looked at the Aphrodite campers and saw their jaw hanging. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at them. They received another glare from Thalia and then left.

"That was weird." I said as I looked at Thalia. I never released her waist the whole time.

"That's why I get for getting a really hot boyfriend." She laughed. I laughed back, but really I was blushing.

"Now go put on a t-shirt before something else happens." She smiled.

I pulled her inside my cabin as I put on a shirt, brushed my teeth and washed my face and went to Percy's cabin.

*Narrator's POV*

Thalia and Nico walked hand in hand as they went to Percy's cabin.

They were about to knock when they saw that the doors were open. They slowly opened the door, not making a sound, and walked to Percy's room. They saw two people at the corner. The light was off so they could barely see who or what they were doing. Nico quietly reached for the light and turned it on. As the light turned on, they saw Percy who had Annabeth pinned on the wall, kissing.

Thanks the gods they weren't naked or something. Percy and Annabeth broke their kiss and looked at Nico and Thalia, surprised. Instinctively, they fixed their hair and clothes. Thalia and Nico laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, obviously annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Hanging out." Nico said as he leaned the wall.

"Well, your 'hanging out' interrupted something." Percy glared. And Nico simply laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, I've got to go. I've got something planned right now." Annabeth spoke for the first time.

"Oh. Okay." Percy replied, obviously disappointed. She pecked him on the lips, said good-bye to Thalia and Nico, then left.

"Thanks a lot." Percy said sarcastically.

"It's good we interrupted. Annabeth said she has somethings planned. If we didn't interrupt, she might have missed her appointment. And if we didn't interrupt, something might have happened." Thalia spoke up, winking. Percy blushed and Nico laughed.

"THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! WE ARE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH T-" Percy shouted but then there was a burst of light that cut him off. The messenger of the gods, Hermes, appeared.

"The Big Three needs to talk to you Percy, Nico and Thalia." Lord Hermes simply said.

_**CLIFFY! Sorry for that. I'm kinda sick right now, I'm coughing like hell. I just had to finish this because you guys waited for too long. Anyway, I have to go now. I got to sleep and not get too sick so I could go to school tomorrow. I know you guys are thinking, "I thought you hate school?". Well, I've got a graded recitation tom… I mean later, it's 12:34 already.**_

_**About Percy's idea, you'll probably know in the next or next, next chapter. So, yeah, night guys! Oh, and, I was actually planning to write a new story… THALICO of course! But I'm still thinking about it. So, yeah… PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: Oh yeah! I'm almost DONE! BOO YAH! :D**


	18. Chapter 16 Wow

_**HI GUYS! I just want to apologize if this chapter is really crappy. Well, blame it on my homework's! THEY'RE KILLING ME WITH PRESSURE! *sigh* I feel so tired… :( Anyway, thank you for all those reviews! I assure you they are all appreciated. :)**_

_**xx Annabella Princess xx- Awww... I've missed you too! Thanks! I thought the last chapter didn't go the way I thought it would :)) But since you guys seems to like it, I'm glad with it as it is. Well, about the things you're wondering, just keep reading! :D Love ya too :))**_

_**Ashley -Really? Thanks! That means A LOT to me! :D**_

_**jahfreenalam – Haha, thanks! :)**_

_**jackseaweedjackson – Thanks! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**_

**CHAPTER 16**

*Narrator's POV*

Percy, Nico and Thalia opened their eyes and saw Zeus, Poseidon and Hades standing in front of them. The other Olympians were nowhere to be seen, even Lord Hermes. They bowed down, in front of their fathers and stood straight.

"You've called for us?" Thalia asked, formally.

"Yes." Lord Zeus simply said.

"About what?" Percy spoke up.

"It's about the war, my son." Lord Poseidon answered.

"The war? Meaning the invasion by Lady Ate?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Lord Hades replied.

Percy, Nico and Thalia felt nervous. Why would their fathers call them because of the invasion? And what's up with the freakily short answers?

"The thing we, The Big Three, have avoided-" Lord Zeus started but was cut short by Lord Hades.

"Since my son," Lord Hades said proudly, looking at Nico, making Nico feel uncomfortable. "has shown one of the powers a child of The Big Three should have."

"What do you mean, father?" Nico asked.

"We have made a pact not to have anymore children because we have feared that they will be too strong; Strong enough to over throw us from Olympus; Strong enough to make a new age." Lord Poseidon answered, patiently. "And what you have shown, Nico, is only one of the strongest powers you possess. All of you have powers, secret powers, yet to be unlocked."

"Wow." Percy said, being a Seaweed Brain again.

"'Wow' doesn't cover it." Lord Zeus said. "Now, we could you here to make you swear on the River Styx, that you will NEVER use any of those powers unless needed. Those powers will come to you when needed. Some things are never meant to be sought. We are still the Gods. We can still kill you when you've went the wrong way. But don't worry; We won't do it unless it's really needed. Now, I want you to swear to the River Styx that you will never seek your strong abilities and use them unless you need them."

"We swear to the River Styx that we will never seek our strong abilities and use them unless we need them." Percy, Nico and Thalia swore at the same time. The Big Three smiled, something rare for them to do, at them.

"You may now go." Lord Zeus said. They bowed and closed their eyes. As they opened their eyes, they were back to Percy's cabin.

"Wow." Percy repeated.

"Wow." Nico and Thalia agreed.

"So….? What do we do no- Oh men! I have to go! I have some things to attend to!" Percy shouted as he ran out of his cabin. "Bye!" He called out.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other and shrugged.

*Percy's POV**The next day*

"Is everything ready?" I asked Chiron.

"Of course. But I wonder what this is for?" Chiron asked.

"I think everyone deserves this, right?" I asked Chiron.

"I guess so."

"Okay. Have you made sure nobody has come close or seen the dining pavilion?" I asked, sceptically.

"For a thousand times, YES, Percy." Chiron rolled his eyes.

"Then everything is set." I smiled hugely.

_**CLIFFY! AGAIN! Sorry guys! There's a possibility that the next chapter is the last chapter :((**_

_**Well, I've really got to go now. I'm sorry about this. This chapter is more a filler, don't you think? Well, bye guys! PEACE OUT!**_

**REVISED: HOMGS! Last chapter next. If you're wondering why I'm finishing this now is because tomorrow's the 1****st**** year death anniversary of my grandmother so I wouldn't be able to "update" and I just wanted to finish this for you guys. :D Ta-ta! **


	19. Chapter 17 Finale

_**Hey guys! So, like I promised, I updated! Sadly, yesterday morning (12/29/10) at 2:40 am, my grandfather passed away. At first, I thought I couldn't update this week. But thankfully, I got some time to finish this. I was about to put an AN saying I can't update but, I didn't since a promise is a promise. I had you guys waiting for almost a month? I think… So, I can't break that promise. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Merry Christmas (belated XD) and Happy New Year! :D**_

_**jahfreenalam**__** – Ahaha. Read and find out :)**_

_**Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy**__** – Thanks! :)**_

_**Percabethallthewayforever – Thanks! I'm from the Philippines. :)**_

_** – No prob. Sorry for disappointing you. Thanks for the comment, still.**_

_**xx Annabella Princess xx**__** – Don't be sad. I MIGHT (MIGHTTTT!) write a sequel... Do you? Ahahaha. :) Thanks! The facebook page is awesome. Thanks for that, too! C:**_

_**einstinette**__** – Thanks! :)**_

_**lover of fanfic romances – THANKS FOR THE COMMENT! Longest comment I've received. XD **_

_**kmh101 – I'll try my best to! :)**_

_**TheGrayEyedWiseOne – Thanks so much for saying I'm one of the best authors. :)) **_

_**bes1o8**__** – Ahahaha... Thanks :)**_

_**Dark Phantom 96**__** – Thanks! :)**_

_**Butterflysparkle1012**__** – Thanks! :)**_

_**luna moon18**__** – Okay. Could you pm me about the things I should write about? Or the things I haven't explained properly? (ANYBODY CAN PM ME!)**_

_**gothic nico luver**__** – Thanks you...? Ahahaha... here it is. :)**_

_**penxitalita**__** – I know. :) It's because while the story was progressing, I started falling in love with Thalico. So I started writing more about it. That's why I'm going to balance it in this chapter. :)**_

_**bes1o8**__** – Merry Christmas, Sammyy! :)**_

_**(A/N: Links for the clothes and shoes are in my profile.)**_

_**BTW – I had made my first songfics in this chapter. I hope I did it correctly.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO and I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS AND CLOTHES/SHOES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

**CHAPTER 17**

*Percy's POV*

"Campers! Please put on your formal dresses and go to the dining pavilion." Chiron announced. **(A/N: for those people who still doesn't get it, they are holding a party. Why? You'll find out.)**

Whisperings started. Everybody was confused of the announcement but decided to follow. A little later, everybody was settled in the dining pavilion. I went to the Athena Cabin, already wearing my formal attire, just in time to see Annabeth open the door.

She was wearing a knee length halter dress. Her shoes were dark colored heels with silver diamond shape chains.I've never seen her wearing that but she looked gorgeous. She looked surprised as she saw me smiling at her as she opened her door.

"You look beautiful." I complemented her.

"Thanks," She blushed, "right back at you." Did I? I was wearing a black tuxedo with a white vest and a black necktie.

"Thanks." I replied.

"What's up with this?" She asked.

"Well, you'll see." I grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. We went to the Dining Pavilion. Her mouth dropped open when we got there. The pavilion looked like a place where they held prom. There was a red carpet with flower petals thrown over it. There were lanterns hanging everywhere, with tables covered with white table covers with different designs. There was a stage with instruments.

We had help from the Apollo Cabin. So, of course, they knew the secret about the party. They helped with the music, the performances and all the designs. There would be an open mike for people who'd like to sing, act, dance or whatever they want to do.

"You were behind this?" Annabeth asked, incredulously.

"Uh, yeah?" I smiled at her. She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, wanting to laugh myself.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that YOU, my Seaweed Brain, held a party." She continued to laugh. I frowned.

"Are you trying to imply that I am not capable of holding a party?" I asked, faking anger. She stopped laughing.

"What? No! Of co-" I laughed at her reaction. It was her turn to frown.

"Come on, I was just messing with you." I tried to make her smile. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and broke away from my grip. I forgot to tell you, we were, take not: we WERE, holding hands.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I was just kidding." I was about to plead when she started to laugh. I became confused. Then I understood, she was making fun of me. This time, I frowned for real.

"Come on, smile. You know it's funny." She continued to laugh. Then she started to tickle me. I started to laugh like a maniac.

"Stop! Stop! St- ahahahah!" I shouted. She stopped tickling me and smiled at me. I stole a kiss from her then ran away, laughing.

"Hey!" I heard her shout. Then she started to chase me. How she could run in heels, I'll never know.

"Stop! You might get sweaty and ruin your look!" I said, after a few minutes of chasing each other.

"Fine." We smiled at each other and I held her hand. I took her to our table.

It was 6 in the evening when everybody and everything was settled. I saw Thalia and Nico coming over to us. Thalia was wearing a black strapless dress that gets longer at the back. She was wearing black high heeled shoes that were open to the sides. Nico was also wearing a tuxedo with a white polo inside and black bow tie.

"What's up?" Thalia asked as she and Nico sat down.

"Nothing much." Annabeth replied.

"Eherm. We all asked you to gather here because… Well, I'll let Percy Jackson come up here and explain." Chiron said over the stage. Everybody was quiet as I walked to the stage.

"Okay. I asked you guys to come here to have a celebration because of our success in the last 'war'. I believe everybody deserves this celebration." With that, everybody broke the silence by applauding and hooting. "Let's start with my thanks for Chiron and the Apollo Cabin for helping me organize this party. If it wasn't for them, this party would never happen." More applauds and hoots.

"Also, the day after tomorrow, we'll be going our separate ways. Anyway, enough with the chit chat, let's start the PARTY!" I shouted. Everybody shouted, as some stood up and went to the dance floor. Some Apollo Cabin started the music and everybody danced to the beat. I went back to the table and sat. Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were still sited and talking.

"Thanks for the party, Percy." Nico said.

"Yeah, thanks, Percy." Thalia and Annabeth agreed.

"No problem guys."

*Nico's POV*

"Nico, come, I need you help with something." Percy suddenly said.

"Uhm, sure." I said. "Wait here, Thals." I kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"'kay." Thalia replied. I saw Annabeth smirk at Thalia. Thalia stuck her tongue out and Annabeth narrowed her eyes and pouted.

As we got farther away from their hearing distance, I asked,

"What do you need help with?"

"I don't really need any help." Percy said.

"Huh? Then why did you say you need help?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm going to help _you._"

"And how are _you_ going to help _me_?" I asked, now really confused.

"There will be an open mike later; Sing a song for Thalia." He suggested.

"….. WHAT? I can't sing! And why the heck would I do that?" I exploded. I knew he was saying that from the bottom of his heart, but, I DON'T know if I could sing well or just sing!

"Keep it down! I'm doing it for Annabeth! Why don't you do it for Thalia?" He asked. I pondered for a minute.

"Fine. " I agreed. Truth is, I can play the guitar and I know how to sing. But I can't sing in public. I've never done it, I never thought I'd do it. Nobody knows that, though.

"YES!" He shouted. So much for "_keep it down_". "Prepare a song. I'll call you when you're going to sing."

"Okay." I said. "I have to go." I shadowed travel home and took my guitar and went back to camp. I shadowed travel myself at the back of the stage, no one was there. I left my guitar near the stage so I could get it later, easily. I told an Apollo camper what I was performing and he told his brothers and sisters about it.

I shadowed travel back to where Percy and I talked, and ran back to the table. Preparing myself for what I'm about to do later.

*Percy's POV*

Around 8 pm, I asked for everybody's attention.

"Hey, guys! Are you enjoying yourselves, so far?" Everybody screams and hooted in response. "Awesome! Now, we will have an open mike a little later and anybody can go up to the stage and sing, dance and all those stuff! We will start the program later where there would be some performances, courtesy of the Apollo Cabin." Everybody cheered.

*Percy's POV**8:30 pm*

"I'm back, everybody! The program will start now." Blab bla bla… I hosted the party and everybody was enjoying their selves. There were some singing, dancing, and acting; some told jokes. When it was time for the open mike, I went to Nico to see if he was prepared.

"Nico, how are you holding up?" I saw him by the food section. He was eating… a lot.

"I'm fine." I barely understood his words since his mouth was full.

"Right… Well, I'll be performing now and you're after me." I told him. He stopped eating for a while, probably from shock. Then, he slowly looked at me with his left eye twitching. I had to laugh at his expression. _Priceless_. I laughed at him and left him.

I went to the stage with a guitar at hand. I took a deep breath and said,

"Thank you for all the wonderful performances shown. They were all awesome, right?" I asked the crowd.

"YES!" They shouted back.

"Okay! Now, I'd like to dedicate a song to the most wonderful girl I have ever met. No offense to Nico." I laughed. "Annabeth, you're the best girl I've ever met. I promise, I'll always protect you. I promise to help you and I promise… to love you in every single day that I live. Even if I die, you'll always be in my heart." Everybody said "aw" and the Aphrodite campers were screaming in delight.

I saw Annabeth with small tears falling from her eyes.

"Annabeth, this song is for you." I said, signaling the start of the song…

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

It's true. Her eyes were the best eyes I've ever seen. Whenever she looks down and her hair falls, my heart drops at the sight. I saw Annabeth's mouth drop and Thalia was nudging her. She looked at her then back at me.

_Yeah I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her__  
__She wont believe me__  
__And its so, its so__  
__Sad to think she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me do I look okay__  
__I say_  
It's sad, she doesn't know how beautiful she looks; Even though I compliment her. Whenever she asks me if she looks okay, I say,

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

"Is that something you should ask? Well, you don't have to. You're always beautiful." I'd never ask for more, she's amazing just the way she is. She simply smiled at me.

_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

And when she smiles, everybody looks at her. She's amazing just the way she is.

_Her lips, her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day if she let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh, _

_she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful, _

_and I tell her every day_

Her beautiful red lips were something I'd love to kiss all day… if it's okay with her. When she laughs, men, she turns me on. She's beautiful, and I tell her everyday.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, _

_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_  
_You know I'll say_

She once asked me if there was something she should change about herself. I told her, "I'd never want you to change. After all, there's nothing you should change. If you want to be perfect, stay as who you are right now." I'd already told her, "Don't ask me if you look ok, you know I always say…"

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing, _

_just the way you are__  
__And when you smile, _

_the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__Because girl you're amazing, _

_just the way you are_

"You're always beautiful. Just smile always."

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, _

_there's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing, _

_just the way you are__  
__And when you smile, _

_the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__Cause girl you're amazing, _

_just the way you are. Yeah_

I looked at Annabeth when I sang that part; we stared at each other eyes. I said,

"Annabeth, stay who you are, because you're amazing... just the way you are." Everybody started "awing" again and screaming. The Aphrodite cabin started going to Annabeth and started squealing in delight. _Huh... I'll never get those girls._

"Okay. Settle down everybody. We have another performer... Please welcome, Nico di Angelo!" There was silence as I went down and ran to Annabeth. Nico slowly went to the back of the stage, going to do who knows what, and everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY was staring at him. I saw Thalia and she looked shocked and at the same time, wanting to laugh.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I said as I neared the table. Annabeth stood up and met me halfway. She hugged me and suddenly kissed me. She held my cheeks tight. I hugged her tightly and kissed her back. Everybody stopped looking at Nico and looked at Annabeth and I... I think. Everybody cheered and when we broke apart, still hugging, they were smiling at us.

"Thank you." Annabeth said as she whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I replied.

"I love you too... MY Seaweed Brain." She said, emphasizing the MY.

*Nico's POV*

As I went at the back of the stage, where I left my guitar, Annabeth met Percy halfway and hugged him. Then, she held his cheeks tight and kissed him. Percy was hugging her as she kissed him; Earning awws and cheers from the crowd. I took my guitar and slowly went up to the stage.

When I got there, everybody was quiet again, looking at me. I took a deep breath and said,

"I know that no one expected me to do this because I'm... uh... I'm me." I looked at Thalia and she was smiling. "So... yeah. I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, the most amazing person girl in the world. No offense to Percy and Annabeth." Everybody laughed when I said that. "Thalia Grace, I'm proud to be called your boyfriend. I'm not really good with words... I think. After all, you sometimes call me 'corny' when we're alone." I gained another round of laughter.

"Anyway, this is a simple thank you to you, for keeping up with my craziness and all that. Thank you for being mine." Everybody cheered and "awed". That's been happening a lot tonight. "I dedicate this song to you. I hope you enjoy it and to everybody as well."

I and the Apollo Cabin started to play the instruments. If you're wondering how they played that when I just told them earlier what to play earlier, well, they're not called Apollo Campers for nothing...

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

I started singing.

_Ooh it's somethin' about__  
__Just somethin' about the way she move__  
__I can't figure it out__  
__There's somethin' about her_

There's something when she moves that gets to me. I can't figure it out, there's something about her.

_Said ooh it's somethin' about__  
__Kinda woman that want you but don't need you__  
__Hey, I can't figure it out__  
__There's somethin' about her_

She's one of those women who wants you by her side, but, doesn't really need you. That's PROBABLY the thing that makes me want her a lot.

_'Cause she walk like a boss__  
__Talk like a boss__  
__Manicured nails to set the pedicure off__  
__She's fly effortlessly_

She acts like she's the boss and knows what's best. She's a born leader. She fights well and she's smart. I remember the invasion... How she went in front off me to avoid me from getting killed. I still feel guilty... But, I'm happy, she's mine. She acts like everything she does is done without effort.

_And she move like a boss__  
__Do what a boss do__  
__She got me thinkin' about gettin' involved__  
__That's the kinda girl I need, oh_

Like I said, a born leader. She probably got it from her dad. She's the kind of girl I want... and need.

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her__  
__Miss Independent__  
__Ooh the way we shine__  
__Miss Independent yeah_

She's independent... that's why I love her. She's not like the girls who cry when they break a nail. *cough*Rachel*cough* I'd punch them if I wasn't a gentleman... Okay, I won't punch them even if I wasn't a gentleman, but, they're still very annoying.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

_Ooh there's somethin' about__  
__Kinda woman that can do for herself__  
__I look at her and it makes me proud__  
__There's somethin' about her_

It's amazing to see a woman who can do things for herself without the help of others. Whenever I see her in action, I'm proud of her and I'm proud to call her mine.

_There's somethin' oh so sexy about__  
__Kinda woman that don't even need my help__  
__She said she got it, she got it, no doubt__  
__There's something about her_

She looks hot when she acts like she doesn't need my help... Well, she'll still look hot if she does. There's no doubt, there's something about her that really gets to me.

_'Cause she work like a boss, play like a boss__  
__Car and a crib, she 'bout to pay 'em both off__  
__And her bills are paid on time_

She'll get rich and successful because she's who she is and because of what she's capable of. She could work and buy a house and car with the pay she'd receive. She could always pay her bills in time... when she grows up, I mean. She does have the capability to get a good job and work hard. I looked at Thalia and this time, she was grinning at me.

_She made for a boss, only a boss__  
__Anythin' less she tellin' them to get lost__  
__That's the girl that's on my mind_

She's a natural born leader. She's my kind of girl. I looked at her and she looked at me. I winked and she laughed. The Aphrodite campers squealed at me. Huh... I wonder why?

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her__  
__Miss Independent__  
__Won't you come and spend a little time?_

She's independent, that's why I love her. I'll take her out sometime, so she could have a break from work.

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her__  
__Miss Independent__  
__Ooh the way we shine__  
__Miss Independent yeah_

I love her... I'd say it a MILLION times... I LOVE THALIA GRACE!

_Mmm, her favorite thing to say__  
__Don't worry I got it?__  
__Mmm, and everything she got__  
__Best believe she bought it_

When I'd lend a hand, she'd smile at me and say, "I got this." She buys her stuff with her own money. She'd save all the money her mom gives her and use it correctly. She works hard to make the money grow. She even pays for their house bills, at times.

_Mmm, she gon' steal my heart__  
__Ain't no doubt about it__  
__Girl, you're everything I need__  
__Said you're everything I need_

She stole my heart... She's everything I want... and need.

_Yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh!_

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her__  
__Miss Independent__  
__Won't you come and spend a little time?_

She's independent, that's why I love her. I'd ask her out and make her take a break from all the work she's done.

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her__  
__Miss Independent__  
__Ooh, the way we shine__  
__Miss Independent yeah_

I'd stay by her side forever. When we grow up and have our job, I'd take her out to make her take a break from work.

_Miss Independent__  
__That's why I love her_

She's independent... No doubt about it, I love her.

Everybody cheered as I finished the song. I took a deep breath and said,

"Thalia Grace, I LOVE YOU!" I looked at Thalia. Her mouth dropped open, she slowly gained her composure. Her eyes were soft. She shouted,

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" She grinned and I grinned back. Everybody cheered and "awed". Did I tell you they did that a lot tonight?

I ran down from the stage and ran to Thalia. She met me halfway, like Percy and Annabeth, and kissed me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck while mine was wrapped around her waist. I heard everybody cheering. When we broke apart, a smile was planted on her face...

"Miss Independent, huh?" She laughed.

"Ahahaha... Of course." I laughed with her.

"I didn't know you could sing and play guitar? You were awesome on stage!" She said as she smiled at me.

"Well, it's a hidden talent." I smirked. She laughed and went back to smiling.

"Thank you." She said, sincerely.

"No problem." I kissed her again, slowly.

*Percy's POV*

Everybody was dancing at the dance floor. A few stayed in their sits and talked with others. Annabeth, Nico and I stayed sited in our table.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I called for Annabeth's attention.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"I want to ask you something." I asked, somehow, my face was serious.

"What is it?" Her face was confused and worried.

"If you knew Chiron, why did he tell us that you're not a demigod?" I asked. Annabeth laughed.

"I told you, it never crossed my mind. And I want to be the one to introduce myself to the demigods in school. So, I told Chiron not to tell anyone I'm a demigod. And, stupidly, I forgot to ask him who were the demigods in school. I was surprised when I figured you guys were one too." She smiled.

"Why didn't you let Chiron tell us?" I asked her. Her face became a little sad.

"Well, I thought that demigods were freaks and I was not proud of being one. When I was at camp, I hated it. I didn't exactly hate the _camp_, I just didn't like being a demigod." Then, she smiled again. "Until I met you guys." I smiled at her and kissed her.

"I see." I said when we pulled away. I looked at Thalia and Nico, they were smiling at us.

"What?" I asked them. Nico snickered.

"Nothing." Thalia smiled.

"Weird people." I said.

"Look who's talking." Thalia said. I stuck my tongue out and so did she. Annabeth and Nico laughed at our childish attitude. I was about to say something when there was a flash of bright light. Everybody closed their eyes. When the light faded, we opened our eyes and saw... the gods and goddesses.

Everybody was surprised... and quiet.

"What? You don't want your parents here?" Lord Apollo asked seriously. There were choruses of no's. Everybody was afraid to do anything else. Then suddenly, Lord Apollo laughed.

"Just kidding." Everybody laughed and went off to greet their parents. I walked to my dad, Annabeth to her mom, Thalia to her dad and Nico to... his dad? Wow, even Lord Hades was here.

"Hey, dad." I greeted. Only Thalia, Nico and I were alone with our parents.

"Hey, son. Could I- uh, talk to you and Annabeth for awhile?" He asked.

"Huh? Uh, sure..." _Oops... I'm in big trouble_. I looked around for Annabeth when I saw her with Lady Athena walking towards us.

"Lady Athena." I bowed at Annabeth's mother.

"Lord Poseidon." Annabeth bowed at my father.

"Rise." Lady Athena and my dad said at the same time.

"I would like to talk to you, Perseus, about your relationship with my daughter." Lady Athena said, sternly. "Would that be alright?"

"Of course, Lady." I answered. She motioned for me to follow her. We walked out of hearing distance from anyone.

"Perseus, what is my daughter to you?" She asked, seriously.

"Your daughter, for me, is very important. I've never loved anyone as I love her. She's family and a lover for me at the same time. I'd catch a bullet for her, if I must." I replied. She stared at me, analyzing me.

"Very well. I approve of your relationship with my daughter. But if you ever hurt her, I will personally pulverize you." She threatened. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

"That will never happen. I promise." I replied, serious in keeping my word.

"I trust your words. Now come and let's go back to the party." We walked back to where Annabeth and my father were.

"We'll leave the two of you." Lady Athena said. Annabeth and I bowed down. They went to the place where the other gods and goddesses were. When they were gone, I looked at Annabeth.

"What did my dad tell you?" I asked, just thinking about what my dad could've said made me nervous.

"He told me he's okay with our relationship as long as we're happy." She smiled. "So... what did you talk about with my mom?"

"I gave her my word." I simple said.

"Word of what?" Her face was confused.

"A promise... to never hurt you." I smiled as I looked at her, full of promise.

"Thank you." She smiled; trying to stop the tears that were about to come out.

"I already said I'd do anything for you." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes in content as I kept her in my arms.

*Nico's POV*

I was in front of my dad with Thalia by my side. He wanted to talk to us about... us.

"I guess Zeus said that he's fine with the two of you, right?" My father asked. Thalia and I nodded. He sighed.

"Let's not make this talk longer. I've got nothing against you, Thalia. As long as you treat my son well, I'd be happy for the both of you." My father said seriously. Happy? My dad? That's... rare.

"Now, my son, _you_ should also treat Thalia well, understand?" My father asked.

"Of course, father." I said. My father smiled a really small smile.

"I guess there's nothing else for me to say. I think I'll go and get myself some punch. Farewell." He said as he left. _Wow..._

"Wow..." Thalia said.

"Yeah..." I replied with the same tone.

"So...? What now?" She said, looking at me.

"Let's go find Percy and Annabeth." I suggested.

"Let's." Thalia said and I took her hand. She smiled, and we went off to look for Percy and Annabeth.

*Narrator's POV*

The four friends went back to their table and talked.

"Our parents approved of us." They all said together as they laughed.

"I'm happy for you guys!" They all said together. They all looked at each other and bursted out with laughter again.

"That was weird." Thalia laughed.

"Totally." Annabeth agreed.

Thalia looked at Nico and smiled. She leaned in for a kiss and he kissed her back.

*Percy's POV*

Annabeth and I smiled at them. We truly were happy for them. I looked at Annabeth.

"I love you." I mouthed.

"I love you too." She mouthed back. We smiled at each other and leaned in. I kissed her, full of love. I tend to keep my promise. Forever. I'll protect her. She's mine, I'm hers. I love her and she loves me. She's the best thing that's ever been mine. And I'll never and I mean NEVER let her go.

_FIN_

_**Hi guys! It's done! I'll try and think of a sequel for it. And... I still have to revise the chapters .So... I'm not completly done but, I'm making the story status "complete". Anyway, wow... this chapter is loooong. I'm proud of myself for that. Okay... so I'm going to prepare myself for another story, I think. But, for now, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year again! This is SteffieLovesPJO saying goodbye, for this story, for the last time. PAALAM sa lahat! (That's Filipino for "Goodbye, everybody")**_

**REVISED: IT'S DONE! CONGRATULATE AND BOW DOWN TO ME!**

**Just messing with you guys ;D Well, I guess that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed the revised version. Ta-ta! Mwuah! **

**Love lots ;D, **

**SteffieLovesPJO**


	20. Please Read

_**HEY GUYS! I know I haven't been online for, like, forever. Sadly, I'm here to bear bad news. I'm not sure if I could write a sequel for my story. Wanna know why? I'm not really a kind of person who writes stories. I'm more of a person who read stories. I don't exactly have passion for writing but, I'm not denying that I didn't enjoy writing my stories. About the sequel, I might not write one because I don't exactly have a topic or a plot and in the upcoming school year, I'll be a senior so… you get the idea. It'll be a VERY busy year for me so; I won't have time to update. You might be thinking, "Isn't it summer? Why not finish it now?", as if it would be that easy. I guess that's it.**_

_**On another topic, I know I've made a LOT of mistakes in my stories. Be it my grammar, plot, or spelling. Nobody's perfect. Anyway, about my story plot (Half Bloods in High School), I write the story as I type it, TOTALLY UNORGANIZED if you might ask me. That's why I've made a mistake with the "Annabeth and Chiron" not knowing each other but, somehow, they knew each other. As I said, the story is created as I write it or in this case, type it.**_

_**I also want to tell you all that I've changed. I used to think that writing a story was easy, but, hell, it was far from the word easy. Back then, I was you- OKAYYY. I'm so not saying I was YOUNG and NAÏVE. But, yeah, I was really NAÏVE when it comes to writing stories. My grammar fails; I make mistakes in my spellings; and, darn, my plot… But those things changed. I've continued reading a LOT of books and FF stories and I think I've made some improvements. Don't ya think? ;D (Har-har :D) Well, I'm not saying that I've perfected my grammars and spellings 'cause that is one heck of a LIE. **_

_**I've planned on fixing the wrong grammars and spellings in Half Bloods in High School. YEAY ME! Anyway, that's all I wanted to say… WAITT! I MIGHT, take note, MIGHT, give writing a second chance but, not now. I still have no idea for a plot and I might not write using this account, don't ask me why. Oh, and to:**_

_**K-K Coop – Hey! I'm not sure if you're reading this but... I just wanted to apologize for that "unhooking" beginning. I was simply a beginner and I've no experience in writing a story and nevertheless, letting others read it. I know I've made mistakes and that's why I'm writing this now to you and TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS AND MY STORIES. I want to fix those mistakes and so I'll probably pull an "all nighter" tonight and re-read and recreate/fix my story. Well, I guess that's it. Thanks for the review! :D**_

_**And for the others who reviewed my story, MARAMING SALAMAT PO :) or THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D**_


End file.
